You are it
by aleprbla
Summary: That night, oh yea I remember when it happend, I met Mason...beautiful story about Alex and Mason's life and Juliet and Justin tries to get togheter again...
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS FIRST STORY CHECK IT OUT=)

* * *

**Alex POV**

Anything I remember from just a second ago, I was walking with one of my only friends and my brother's girlfriend, Juliet.

Then, I turn around to find Juliet, looking at me with red ruby eyes, just like the mummy's.

So I begin calling her to wake up anything she was doing, didn't work...

We were in the top of the Bell Tower in Waverly place so it was kind of hard to run away.

So naturally, I start running like hell to the staircase when Juliet sudenly appeared in front of them.

Many people think that I don't scare easily, but that moment was horrifying..

Then I take out my wand when finally I realized that I was a wizard..

It was raining now, but didn't notice with all the horror, I start casting spells randomly, with no sucess, I wanted to flash out but I kept memorizing she's just going to find me home...

I felt a sudden knockout of my wand and me, I fell hard ground still on top of the tower when the rain blurred my eyes to sleep.

I kept trying to open them but they were overflowed with water, tears, fear and confusion.

I saw two strange figures, one of them had a black and pink blurr, which must be Juliet, and blue and green blurr, which was pushing the other figure around.

I first thought it was my brother, but Justin wouldn't act like this to Juliet, even after she was acting strangely,

I wanted two things right know: to go home and for Juliet to leave me alone, and an explenation to all of this...

_*It shows someone carring Alex to her bed, both of the characters damp in the rain,and then the figure kissing Alex slowly in the front, without her noticing...*_

I woke up next morning in a wet bed, so i figure to go take a shower and then try to explain this to Justin.

**Dialogue**

_"Max enters the kitchen*_

Max: hello, people...

Harper: is only me...

Max: I know I just wanted to say it once..

Harper: hey you heard about Juliet from the guy downstairs?

Max: yeah but im still not sure if he's from the wizard world...

Justin: hey

M & H: hey

Justin: I can't believe what Juliet did, she never told me about these rages, she could've killed Alex..

Max: the guy also told you

Justin: he had to...

Alex: Justin, Justin, I need to tell you something,

Justin: is it about Juliet

Alex: yeah, how did you know?

Justin: a guy downstairs came in carring you telling all about Juliet, he's not a wizard, but he comes from the wizard world...

Alex: ok, I have to talk to him...

* * *

So what do you think?  
New Chapter everyday...


	2. IKR

Hey again, someone asked why it was rated M...it has some mature content on the future, dont worry well get there ;)

*Alex is running down the staircase to see this mysterious guy who saved her...she had so many questions: who was him? where did he find her? what happend? why did he saved her-*

Guy:hey

Alex:oh hi, umm =) you are from the wizard world?

Guy:yea, I was walking around Waverly Place when I heard vampire screechs and I went to see who it was-..

Alex:I have SO many questions...ummm (omg he's so cute, Alex, stop thinking and keep taliking!) Im Alex...

Guy:im Mason

Alex:nice accent

*did i mention that?well in Alex's own words, he's a british guy that is Alex's age, light brown hair and eyes*

Alex: soo, you're not a wizard..

Mason:no, im a werewolf..

Alex:well I am wizard

*both share a look*

let's go to the lair, is a little more private there...

*both enter the lair*

Alex:anyway, if you didn't know me why would you go through all thet trouble just to save me?

Mason:well, when a guy like me sees a pretty girl in distress he comes and saves her..

Alex:*start blushing*thx, but the whole complimenting thing doesn't work out for me..

Mason:really?

Alex:yea, not that easy...

Mason:i knew Juliet a few years ago, until her family moved away to Waverly place for safety reasons..

Alex:safety reasons?where do you live?

Mason:in a trailer in Transylvania with my wizard friend..

Alex:what are the dangers back there?

*Alex didn't really care if he had a wizard friend, these kind of people were going around everywhere...*

Mason:there a lot of wild animals, including me..

Alex:hehe, so what about Juliet?

Mason:she had one of these strange rages where a vampire can't live around human or non-vampire blood anymore without getting some...aperantly your really sweet...

Alex:*starst blushing again*but wait why didn't this happen when was around someone else?

Mason:it happens at uncertain moments..

Alex: would i see her again?

Mason:I don't know...

Justin POV

Incredible

You think you're in love with person and then they attack your sister...

I should never trusted Juliet, I couldn't trust the parens, i should've figure out she just like him...

But this couldn't be done on purpose, could it be?

Dialogue

*Max enters Justins room poorly juggling apples and sees Justin wet eyes*

Max:come on, don't cry..

Justin:not crying

Max:no you aren't..

*Justin looks and gets up of bed*

Max:so, what are you going to do know?

Justin:can you answer that for me?

Max:watch out for Juliet

*Max leaves with a serious look*

Harper POV

Everything was just so sad, worst when I couldn't cheer anyone up.

Being a wizard looked like the most dangerous thing and the coolest thing in the world at the same time...

I kept reminding them that they were one, but it just made worst the situation...

Dialogue

*Phone rings*

Harper:hello?

Jerry:oh hi Harper, is the children in the house?

Harper:yea

Jerry:ok tell them that were going to come back packing for a 8 MONTH CRUISE!

Harper:OMG your leaving your children by themselves for 8 MONTHS?

Jerry: don't worry Harper, they have you..

Harper:yea but-

*call ends*

Harper:ok, it's settle, Alex casted a spell on him...

*A strange figure knocks on Harper's top window and disapeers..

Harper:huh?who's there?

LOL CLIFFHANGER A new chapter everyday! 


	3. You came back

Another one...

* * *

Harper:whos there?

*climbs over the dryer and looks out*

Harper:maybe just a bird..

**w/ Alex and Mason**

Alex:...and how did my brothers react when you entered carrying me?

Mason:not good, they thought you got hit by a car or something..

Alex:i don't understand why my brother takes this pretty easy, if not, he would be wimping down ice cream like girls do.

Mason:he loved her, didn't he?

Alex:yea*pause*well no more questions, and again, thanks...a lot..

Mason:no problem...

*exits the lair*

Alex:oh,and feel free to visit anytime..

Mason:sure..

Alex:(i hope)=))

**w/ Harper**

*on the kitchen, searching for the russos, when Max comes up*

Max:hey, have you seen Alex?

Harper:she's still downstairs, but your parents called, they'll be out of the city for 8 MONTHS, and us without any supervision!

Max:=))))OMFG! AT LAST!EGG-BATTLE ON!-

Harper:-no.

Max:yeah, i can't use eggs netheir...

Alex:hey guys..

Max:8 MONTHS ALEX!8 MONTHS!*leaves*

Alex:ummmmmmm,oookk?

Harper:your parents are leaving you alone for 8 MONTHS and without any adults...

Alex:whoa, ok, they got drunk when they called or something?

Harper:nope, it's true..

A and H:AAAAAAH!

Justin:guys stop yelling i had a bad day and probably a bad life...

Alex:sooorrry Justin, but our parents are leaving us alone for 8 months, isn't that exiting?it may keep you away from everything/

Justin:Whattt?Im calling them...*takes the cell out*

**Mason POV**

She...was...beautiful..

She seemed so peaceful even after hanging out with Juliet...

Her black hair and eyes went perfect with her clear, pearl white skin..

I've never seen her around, when i should have..

Im going back there...

**Dialogue**

Justin:ok, bye..*hangs up*

Harper:sooo...

Justin:it was an emergency, the sub station, is part of a company that is almost out of business and mom and dad are part of it...

Harper:YES!-

Justin:-no!were almost out of business...

Harper:you're always almost out of business..LOL!

**w/ Juliet**

*it appears Juliet jumping wall from wall in a large room with lots of mirrors, kinda like the one in twilight*

Juliet:I, need, BLOOD!

Luke:yo Juliet, why knot just go out a start chasing some wild animals?

*Luke has been Juliet's friend since 1835, were they met in kinderkarten and found out there both vampires..

Juliet:ugh, im spinning out of control all the time, this the 9th boyfriend i lost...'

Luke:yeah, to bad 8 of them were mortals so you had to kill them...

Juliet:shut up!, trying to forget here...

Luke:why just don't you tell your boyfriends about your rages..?

Juliet:because they will get scared and not want to go out with me..

Luke: vamire boyfriends?

Juliet: can find any that are cute, young, smart and nice at the same time...

Luke:well till you find a guy like that you will have me..

Juliet:thx Luke*hugs him*

*it was night, at Alex's room*

Alex:(mmm, omg, im going to be left alone for 8 months and i can't get Mason out of my mind!)

*there's a forest right outside the Russo's backyard and Alex's window is directly in front*

A wolf:AUUUUUUU!

*Alex opens the window and sees the animal under the rain and thunder*

* * *

YAY you know who is it!plz review!


	4. I'm ok with that

here it is...

* * *

Alex:Mason?is that you?

*the wolf climbs the pipes and enters the house*

Mason:*transforms*sorry to surprise you, I just really wanted to see you...

Alex:why aren't you in werewolf form..?

Mason:well, I always look human in the day and night, just at night I can turn in a wolf if I want to...

Alex:hm, interesting.

*Alex wanted to seem kind of smart in front of him*

Alex:so, you really wanted to see me?

Mason:sure, um are your parents home?

Alex:yea, there packking for their trip...

Mason:so, can I hang around for a while?

Alex:sure-

Justin(from a far):Alex!get down here!

Alex(to Mason):wait here..*leaves*

*Alex is downstairs, saying bye to her parents)

Jerry:ok Justin...you're in charge of everyone..

Theresa:Alex, no boys!

Alex:(to late!lol, I hope she doesn't find out)

Jerry:Max...*pause* keep doing your thing..

Max:lol!ok!egg battle on!

Theresa:Harper, don't get in any of they're plans, ok!

Harper:tell me something I don't do..

J and T:bye kids!

Everyone:bye!

*Alex goes upstairs to find Mason ,leaned over the wall*

**Alex POV **

He's really cute, he looks like a dream guy, though he did save me from the Juliet attack.

I wonder if he likes me too...

**Dialogue**

Mason:hey, so they left?..

Alex:yea, I don't have a feeling i'm going to miss them..

*Alex and Mason sit besides Alex's bed*

Mason:Alex, they are your parents, you going to miss them, I just know...

Alex:do you miss yours when they're gone?

Mason:I never met my parents, they left when I was born like all wolfs do..

Alex:sorry

Mason:don't feel sorry, im ok with just Tony...

Alex:ummm..

Mason:my wizard friend..

Alex:oh, yeah.

Mason:soo, do you have a boyfriend?

Alex:no, I don't.

*Mason now has his arm around Alex and her head close to his shoulder*

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

*it shows Juliet and Lke sitting on Juliet's couch making out*

Luke:you're really hot..

Juliet:thx thats sweet..

*kiss*

Luke:*rubs Juliet's back until lifting her shirt*

Juliet:noo, not tonight*rubs his cheek near his green eyes*

Luke:then when..

Juliet:when im in the mood..*laughs*

*Juliet jumps out the window*

Juliet(from outside):follow me!

*Luke jumps behind her*

**Harper POV**

I wasn't exited by the whole idea of Jerry and Theresa leaving the russo kids alone, with me as there supervisor.

Oh wait, that's Justin.

Anyway I couldn't be afraid, i've been in lots of magic adventures..

I've been trapped in a black hole, i've in space, i've flied, i've been stuck in a ferris wheel, even though it wasn't fun, it still was somehing...

I just hope their making the right desision..

**w/ Alex and Mason **

*shows Alex and Mason laughing and Alex resting in Mason's shoulder...

Mason:I had a great time, but I have to go..

Alex:really?can't you just stay a little longer?

Mason:no, it's getting late you probably need some sleep.

Alex:k, well, bye..

*they stand up, and Mason going to the window*

Mason:*turns around*oh I forgot something..

Alex:what?

Mason:this *leans in to kiss her*

Alex:*kisses back*

Mason:see you tomorrow?

Alex:sure thing ?

Mason:*leaves*

**w/ Justin**

Justin:*on the phone*ok, but I don't think it was on purpose, her eyes turn red and she looked like she had rabis..  
*pause*I don't know where she is now*pause* no, i wasn't the victim, my sister was, she told me how Juliet looked like *pause*ok, i'll try, bye..

*Justin hears someone attacking an animal, looked out the window, and couldn't believe his eyes...*

* * *

LOL be back with more! please review, I have more inspiration that way!


	5. Thanks

I'll keep them going...Rated M episode...a little bit...

* * *

**Justin POV**

I saw her, there, with other guy killing a squirrel.

I just stated they're hungry...

Well, I never seen him before, so after everything just a week ago she's already moved on...

I wanted to follow her, but before I new it, she and that new guy left away flying...

I know i'm a wizard but I still don't know where she is, and from the millions of spells I know some of them poped in my mind, one after another.

But I still thought it was a bad idea..

Well, she went in my sight, and left, so nobody has to know she came back...

**Alex POV**

Wow, a week later, I felt a lot better than I did when I was born, till I met Mason...

I mean, he made me feel like the rest of my life will not be a stupid storm anymore...

I LOVE him, he's so nice, even at my the worst moments, like when Juliet attacked me...

He came every single night just to see me, we chated, we kissed, once we made out like for half of hour,*starts laughing/smiling*

I was really tired...but still I will be happy if he visits.

**Dialogue**

*at Alex's room*

Alex:*wearing a cute tank top and laying on the bed sleeping*

Mason:*opens the window and sees her sleep peacefully*Hey.

Alex:*wakes up*Hey..

Mason:*comes up to her and kiss her in the front*

Alex:*has a flashback of HIM kissing her on the front after carrying her to her bed*Thanks..

Mason:soooo

Alex:can you stay here?im really tired I just want to hear your voice..

Mason:ok, I'll stay...

Alex:*leans and kisses*come on, get under the sheets..

Mason:*slides under the sheets to reach Alex's side*

Alex:*starts kissing him*

Mason:*slides his hands up Alex's shirt*

Alex:*smiles*

**Harper POV**

IM. GOING. CRAZY.

I saw Juliet out the window, i swear it was her...

I don't know if I should tell Justin or Aex or someone...

I know she almost hurted Alex and totally hurted Justin, but they do have to get some answers from her...

That's is, im telling Justin.

**Max POV**

THIS...

IS...

SPARTAAAAA!

I was the master of throwing eggs at the wall creating the number 300.

LOL. I was so bored, everybody today seemed to be in a good mood, so I was really happy about today...

There are so many thoughts in my mind, I lived next to Alex's room so I hear everything...I don't know why she's moaning in there, but I know she ok.

The 3 things more important right now, cleaning the eggs out the wall(uh oh), finding out where Juliet is to get something out of her, and seeing if Alex's ok...

**Dialogue**

*in Alex's room, Mason and Alex are kissing, apperanty they're half-naked and under the sheets*

Mason:*kiss* I love you.

Alex::O I love you too...

Mason:*unclips Alex's bra from the back and starts kissing her*

Alex:*places Mason's hands over her chest still kissing him*

Mason:*starts kissing her neck until he finds her sweetspot*

Alex:oh Mason!

Mason:don't talk...

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

*in Tony's lair(he has one too)*

Tony:*pointing at the bookcase*those are the only books I have...

Luke:thx*rushes to get a book*

Juliet:so you think you can help me?

Tony:I'll make you a deal:I help you and you don't tell Mason.

J and L:deal.

Luke:oh hear is something: drink this inmortal poison and you will be in control for 72 hours...

Juliet:that sounds helpful...

Luke:only is black magic, has side effects and costs 7.000 cubiks...

Juliet:...damn.

Tony:why don't you just go up their house say hi, Luke behind holding you so you don't freak out..

Juliet:too dangerous..

Luke:it's going to be ok...

Juliet:I don't really know, when I get out of control, I destroy anything that touches me or don't...

Luke:Then, whats the plan?

Juliet:we'll go to the wizard shop to see i theres anything, if not we call y parents...

**w/ Max**

Max:*gettin A LOT of paper towels out of the rack*

Harper:hey Max have you seen Justin?

Max:upstairs in his room...

Harper:i didn't find him there..

Max:maybe he's in the lair.

Harper:oh thank god, i know ill never search there.., I saw Juliet out of my window...

Max:what?thats impossible, she was out of control...

Harper:I don't know what i saw I just have to tell him...

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*still there:*

Alex:*moans*ok stop, im really tired know

Mason:*stops*ok, can I go to sleep with you..?

Alex:sure...

*Alex rests her heas in his shoulder and falls asleep there, and Mason stares at her peacefully..

Mason:good night,Alex..

* * *

Yay!LOL COME ON PPL REEEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWW!


	6. Yea, it's out

hey...

* * *

**Alex POV**

I woke up next morning to sunshine(I forgot to close the window?).

Well, I looked around and realized Mason left...

I found a note under the sheets: _Sorry Alex, Tony's going to get worried..._

Well, there I was you know, really sore...my hair was so messed up and I couldn't find my shirt, or my pants..

I didn't care, it was a Sunday, i'm ok as long as Justin doesn't call for wizard training meeting...

**Dialogue**

*in Alex's room*

Justin:*from downstairs* Alex, Max and Harper!Emergency wizard training meeting!

Alex:...damn.

*downstairs in the kitchen*

Justin:ok everyone, let's go to the substation..

Alex:can I eat something first?

Justin:help yourself...

Harper:*to Alex*hey so did you sleep well

Alex:not so good..

Harper:why? what happend?

Alex:you now Mason?

Harper:oh yeaaaa...

Alex:I did it with him...

Harper:WHAAAAT?

*Justin and Max turn around*

Alex:shhhhh!*to the guys*is nothing

Harper:*to Alex*seriously, Alex...really?

Alex:yes it happend, he was here in the house, and, you know, it happend...

Harper:ummm

Alex:what?

Harper:idk how to act like..

Alex:act exited

Harper:OMG! Alex, how was itt?

Alex:I don't now I woke up sore..

Justin:come on girls

*everyone goes talking to the door*

**Mason POV**

...Im just like, really sorry for what happend, I shouldn't have done it..

Tony is right now sleeping in the trailer's couch and im sleeping in the floor, like I do after I transform into a wolf...

I was starting to get worried about Alex...

I don't really know how she feels like right now...

*Sigh*I hope she's ok...

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

*in front of the Wizard Shop*

Juliet:ok Luke, stand in front while I go inside, k?

Luke:sure

Juliet:*enters a small shop in the wizard mall*

*there was 2 kind of shops, witch shop, which is only a broom shop, and wizard shop so this was the only option...*

Woman:hey, welcome to the WS, how may I help you?

Juliet:well I get out of control when im around non-vampire blood, how can I stop it?

Woman: lemme see what I got...*turns around*

Juliet:so?

Woman:ok, this is a special scent *pulls out a little bottle* it has your scent of vanilla, you place it around your nose and everything else smells like it...

Juliet:you think that would help *pics the bottle up*

Woman:sure, it only lasts 9 hours, and the bottle is never empty, something magical...

Juliet:sure..how much?

Woman:25 cubiks..

Juliet:thx really..

Woman:no prob..

*Juliet tells Luke about it and they go to Juliet's house*

**Max POV**

Alex woke up really tired..

She was switching sleeping in the lesson from my shoulder to Harper's shoulder..

Oh whatever, we all know her, she's always sleepy...

I'm just really worried of Justin, she called me yesterday night JUST to talk to me about how much he misses Juliet and stuff...

I was relieved after the lesson was over, I just wanted to go up to my room...

**Dialogue**

*in the lair*

Girl:*from the portal*psssss!Max!

Max:*turns around*who's there?

*no one there*

w/ Justin and Harper

*in Juliet's Castle*

Justin:I know I saw her through my window too

Harper:i knew it was her!

Juliet:*in other room with Luke*ok let me try it on

Luke:here*gives the bottle*

Juliet:*uses it*ok it last for 9 hours..

Luke:cool so we go there?

Juliet:yea

*they jump to the room's window*

Juliet:oh and Luke..

Luke:yeah?

Juliet:thanks *kisses on cheek*

*flies away*

*in Harper and Justin room in the castle*

Justin: Juliet!

Harper: Juliet!

Justin:she's not here

Harper: no surprise..

Justin:let's go back.

*flashes him and Harper out*

**w/ Alex and Max**

*it was evening and both of them staring at the TV*

Alex:...

Max:wanna turn it on?

Alex:is too far away...

Max:*takes out wand*Zupononno...

*TV turns on*

Alex:YES

Max:uh, news...

Alex:wait, isn't that our school?

Max:yes, and it's on fire!

Alex:oh no..!

News:Tribeca Prep set fire after a male student pranker *shows mug shot* started in on the kitchen finishing anything on the school...

Alex:wait, no school?

Max: I don't know let's tell Justin and go there, someone has to know what to do!

Alex:yea, but, let's tell him tomorrow, k?

Max:nice

*up in Alex's room*

Mason:*in the window*hey Alex...

Alex:hey*laying on bed*

Mason:can I enter?

Alex:sure..

Mason:*inside*im sorry about yesterday...

Alex:don't*walks up to him*you did nothing wrong*kisses him*

Mason:soo, do you want to go out with me sometime..

Alex:sure, tomorrow night...

Mason:thx *kisses*

**Harper POV**

I knew to much in the Russo household..!

Justin and me went to search for Juliet and she wasn't there...

Alex did it with Mason...

Max told me about th school...

IM FREAKING OUT... I SPENT LAST WEEKEND DOING A BOOK REPORT AND THE SCHOOL BURNS DOWN!

...Damn.

LOL

* * *

This answers most of my reviews:

New chapter everyday...


	7. It's history all over again

Let see what happens...

* * *

*next morning in the Russo home*

Alex and Max:Justin, Justin!*look at eachother*we have to tell you something!

Justin:ok, tell me before my head explodes...

Alex:the school burnt down..

Justin:no pranks Alex!

Alex:no, it's true..

Max:it's true..

Harper:*they look at her*it's true...

Justin:ok, let see if it is and run down there...

Alex:wait..

Justin:what?

Alex:*flashes them out*

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

*both appear in Russo house after the Russos left*

Juliet:where are they?

Luke:check the bedrooms, i'll check the lair..

*they both go search for them and without sucess..*

Juliet:they're not here

Luke:no surprise

Juliet:*tears a little*let's go back

*they dissapear as bats*

**w/ Mason and Tony**

Tony:sooo, are you sure?

Mason:yea, im sure...

Tony:then your in trouble..

Mason:with who?

Tony:with Alex..

Mason:oh yea

Tony:so, got a date tonight?

Mason:yes

Tony:great

*phone rings*

Tony:*answers*hello?OMFG Jay?

Mason:is that Jay?

Tony:shh*snaps*hey Jay, I haven't heard of you since, forver..

Mason:give the phone..

Tony:ok,*to phone*hey I'll pass it to your brother..

**Alex POV**

Me, Justin, Max and Harper just came from the burnt building.

The advisor there told us we have 2 options:transfer to other school for the next 7 months, or take online classes..

We chose the second, is a lot better..

So were going to start next week, so i'm pretty exited..

Oh, yea and I have a date with Mason..

**Dialogue**

*it was night, in Alex room*

Alex:*whistles*

Mason:*through the window*Hey

Alex:hey

Mason:ready?

Alex:yea, let's go

Mason:*jumps through the window and lands outside*come on, jump, i'll catch you!

Alex:*jumps, and Mason catches her**sigh*thx...

Mason:so where you want to go?

Alex:let's go to the woods..

*they both wonder off*

**w/ Max, Justin and Harper**

Max:*dancing*

Justin:a week without school...

Harper:*knitting*

Justin:im. so. bored.

Max:*stops dancing*come on Justin, just be happy that were free, ok?

Justin:that makes me pretty mad...

Harper:*sigh*hey wheres Alex?

Justin:maybe up her room...

Harper:*runs upstairs*

**Juliet POV**

I can't believe he moved...

I know, he's out of danger, but I miss him, terribly.

I can't find him, I'm a vampire, not a tracker...

I just wish nothing happen between me and Alex...

I feel like crap...

Yes, I know, I have Luke, but it doesn't feel the same...

Maybe he didn't left...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Harper**

Harper:*calls Alex*hey i've been looking for you!

Alex:i know, i was in a date with Mason..

Harper:so?how it went?

Alex:*laughs*it went great!we ran to the woods, we looked at exotic plants, you know, a normal day..

Harper:good, i thought you were going to say something crazy..

Alex:lol, shut up!

Harper:soo, you plan to come back?

Alex:yes, im on my way...

**Mason POV**

The whole date went great, exept for the fact that I haven't told her about Jay...

I haven't seen her since I was 4 or something...I was starting to miss her.

I remember how everytime I reminded her about my parents, she told me that evrything is going to be ok...

I don't know if Alex should know about her.

Last time I saw Jay she was protecting a close island to England...It was scary over there..I didn't want someone huting Jay...

I know, she's younger that me, but she's smarter, stronger, not that brave, that's why I was there to save her...

My family was happy about her, but had to gave her away like me...

In a week, my little 14 year old sister Jay is visiting...

* * *

SOOOOO? what did you think?  
New chapter everyday...


	8. Another unexpected surprise

OK, next story...

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

**Alex POV**

Mason just told me, he has a little sister?

Is incredible, even though he didn't tell me, I was ok with him.

It must be wonderful to see someone you haven't seen in like 14 years.

I hope he's ok, he said he's coming here after Jay arrives at the trailer...

I know is exiting...Uh uh..

**Dialogue**

*Alex is running to the bathroom*

Max:woah, Alex are you ok?

Alex:*finishes*i think so..

Max:come on*helps her stand up*

*they both look into the toilet, were apperantly, Alex threw up on...*

Max:Alex, why is it filled with blood?

Alex:idk

**w/Mason and Tony**

Tony:*watching a show*

Mason:*walking in front of him*

Tony:Mason, stop moving, she's going to be here..

Mason:i know that, what i dont know is how to react...

Tony:hug her. Period.

Mason:but..

Tony:i said period.

*someone knocks on the door, then tries to open it*

Mason:*to the door*i got it...

Jay:*knocks the door down with her foot*no, i got it..

Mason:*leans to hug her*

Jay:*hugs him back*uhg, i missed you so much!

Mason:i missed you too, and you've grown up a lot..

Jay:yea, i know, last time I saw you , you were 4..

Mason:yea, but anyway we really have al lot to talk about...

Tony:OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!you're blocking the screen, go somewhere and disapear!

M and J:*both step outside*

Mason:so i go first?

Jay:sure

Mason:well let's see: you were taken away from me, in return they gave me a bike, i lost it, moved to transylvania, met Tony, went to New York to find my bike, then realized it was a beautiful city so i started to go there often, and stoped to search for the bike to get friends...

Jay:well, i was wondering the skies all this time, then I was living in a cloud, I heard you wolf whistling and I came down here..

Mason:nice, so i got a girlfriend, and she's waiting for me...

Jay:ok

Mason:you go with me

Jay:well, ok, but i should tell you, i didn't get to be a werewolf like you, but i can fly.

Mason:great.

*Mason transforms into a werewolf and Jay starts flying, they both go inside the trailer with Tony, to send them to New York...*

**w/ Alex**

*Alex is in the bathroom, holding her wand*

Alex:*to herself*ok here i go

*Harper is outside the bathroom talking to her*

Harper:are you sure?

Alex:i have to try

Harper:i hope is not positive...

w/ Max and Justin

*in Justin's room*

Max:so, whats the plan?

Justin:idk, i wish i could search for her, but i don't know where she is...

Max:so, use magic.

Justin:theres not a spell...

Max:...damn.

Justin:anyway you were telling me about Alex?

Max:she was threwing up blood...

Justin:*shocked*Max, you know what that means?

Max:i don't know anything..

Justin:that's means...*sigh*

*scene cuts*

**Luke POV**

I know what your thinking, im crazy.

I love Juliet, but she love someone else.

And im helping her to be with him again.

But ill do anything for her to be happy.

I guess i should tell her, since Justin is probaly gone...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

Juliet:hey Luke...

Luke:hey Juliet...

Juliet:*starts crying*I miss Justin...

Luke:ok, what about flying over the city to search for the Russos?

Juliet:*stops crying*sounds good..

Luke:come on

*they both hold hands flying over the city*

**Max POV**

I was waiting for Justin and Alex to talk.

You will never believe waht he told me about Alex.

You'll find out later.

Anyway I was outside huging some trees for some reason.

You know, being random.

I saw 2 bats schreeching over me.

In that minute, I wanted to follow them, when suddenly, Mason came with a girl besides him.

w/Mason, Max and Jay

Max:hey Jay, im Max Alex little brother..

Jay:hi im Mason little sister..

Mason:ill go see Alex...*leaves*

Max:...

Jay:...

Max:soooo, you like hugging trees?

Jay:i love it..

*leave*

**w/ Alex**

*Alex starts running out the bathroom and Harper watches her*

Harper:Alex!

Mason:*enters the hallway*whats going on?

Harper:i don't know go talk to her...

*Mason goes to Alex room, to find her crying*

Mason:whats wrong*hugs her*

Alex:Mason, im pregnant..

* * *

Shit...New chapter everyday...


	9. Guess that's it

LOL hey guys, you realize on weekdays is harder to post early, ill try...

* * *

**Juliet POV**

I saw Max!I saw Max!

Oh wait he's gone...

I wanted to go inside the house, but I heard someone stepping on, Alex, Justin, lots of gibberish..

I told Luke they didn't left, even if he knew, but I also told him that I wanted to come back later.

I still didn't know what was up there...so I left.

**Dialogue**

*is night, at the closed school, they were magical, so they found a way to enter*

Alex:*to Mason*hey...*tear comes out*

Mason:*goes to hug her*I'm so sorry i ever hurted you...

Alex:im going to be ok...i think...

Mason:so what were going to do...

Alex:schools out, so are my parents...

Mason:we tell the family first...then the friends...

Alex:to bad we can't kill it like normal teenagers...

Mason:i don't want to have one either...

Alex:let's go before someone comes in

*flashes out with Mason*

*at Russo's home*

Jay:*to everyone else*I'm sorry guys about Alex, and Mason.

Max:its ok, you just met them both

Jay:actually i haven't met Alex

Harper:she's like you, just your smarter and younger...

*Alex and Mason appear*

Justin:*to Mason*ill kill you...*approaches Mason*

Alex:don't hurt him!

Harper and Jay:*start running downstairs*

Alex:it was both our faults, please don't tell mom and dad!

*phone rings, Jerry and Theresa calling*

Alex:*whispers*...please don't tell them.

Justin:*answers phone*hi?yes were fine here. no, no black holes, ok, bye dad.

Alex:*hugs him*thx

Justin:no problem, but we have to figure out how to do it...

Jay:*comes from downstairs*hey Alex...

Alex:oh, you are Mason's sister, right?

Jay:yea, just reminding you, I'm here for you too..

Alex:thx

Harper:Justin!come downstairs, NOW!

**w/Juliet and Luke**

*in Juliet's room, by Juliet's fake window*

Luke:so you didn't hear anything from inside?

Juliet:no, I didn't have my ears out to hear...

Luke:*leans and kisses her*

Juliet:*smiles, then looks away*

Luke:still haven't changed your mind, right?

Juliet:I'm sorry..

Luke:*hugs her*we'll go there again...

**Alex POV**

Everything was almost perfect...

My parents out of town.

School is out.

2 of the funniest brothers.

My best friend by my side.

A cute boyfriend.

I just made a new friend.

But...I was pregnant.

It was amazing how I felt after all the crying.

Like it was all going to disappear...

I read that mixed pregnancies like mine and Mason's, only lasts for 3 months or so..

I was so lucky...except for the baby part...

Mason was relaxed, talking to his sister, on the couch...

I didn't wanted to see him, is like I just met him and now I'm having a baby with him...

But yet I was so happy by his side...

I waited to see how this will turn out...

**w/ Harper and Justin**

Justin:*goes downstairs*whats wrong Harper?

Harper:*picks up letters*whats this?

Justin:oh, those are..*runs away and Harper catches him*

Harper:tell me...

Justin:those are acceptance letters from Washington Universities...

Harper:im so happy for you!but you can't pay for these...

Justin:got full scholarship.

Harper:OMG!*hugs him and doesn't let go*

Justin:um Harper*lets go* i don't know if I can leave, not after whats happening...

Harper:yeah I understand...so what are you going to do?

Justin:just wait...

**w/Everyone else upstairs**

*Jay and Max are sitting on the couch watching TV and Alex and Mason are talking by the kitchen*

Alex:so can you stay over?

Mason:ill have to tell Tony first, he gets really worried...

Alex:its ok...

Mason:wait, Jay, are you going to school?

Jay:yes, but I go to classes in the dawn, I get back home like in, 10:00 am...

Mason:what kind of school is that?

Jay:the kind where kids that were born at 3:00 in the morning go..member?

Mason:don't...

Alex:ill go to sleep...

Jay:ill go back to the trailer, bye Mason*hugs him* bye Alex, ill see you 2 at, 10:15 am, k?

M and A:yeah bye...

*Jay leaves*

Mason:lets go upstairs...

Alex:yes, we have a lot to figure out tomorrow...

* * *

yeah kinda lame but hope you like it New chapter everyday

review!


	10. Again?

Guys, in weekdays, is REALLY hard to update, but if you check at, lets say, 7:00 or 8:00 pm it will be there...maybe

* * *

**Justin POV**

It was few days after we found out about Alex and Mason...

Mason was living in the house for care reasons, sometimes I let Jay stay too, she's just like me, just smarter, younger, and better...Alex said she's afraid of getting fat, so I told her:...but you will...

I don't know why, but I think Max accidently cast a spell on Alex, even if she's pregnant, her mood is always the best in the house, besides Jay's.

I told everyone in the house about moving to Washington...and I felt offended when they said they would be happy...

Or I think they're just playing around...

I was outside, in the backyard woods, looking at the cloudy and rainy night, when I saw her, once again...

**Dialogue **

*everyone, except Justin, in the living room, rainy night*

Mason:Jay, get your rain coat...

Jay:don't need one, why?

Mason:Max told me he needs my help, he's going out to the woods...

Alex:*sitting on the couch*oh just go!there is NEVER trouble when Max is around!You know, just, akwardness...

*Jay and Mason look at eachother*

J and M:hormones...*leave*

Harper:*gets out of the fridge with lots of stuff*

Alex:*pointing out*bring em' here..

Harper:*brings it to her*here

Alex:so, hows it going?

Harper:nothing interesting, just that my best friend is pregnant..

Alex:well, I'm ok with that...

Harper:*stares*

Alex:is true, I feel like this is my destiny...is like he is IT.

Harper:well I'm happy you feel that way *smiles and hugs her*

**w/Justin **

Justin:no, it can't be you

?:but it is...

Justin:and who's this guy

Juliet:that's Luke.

Luke:*flies away*

Justin:still?

Juliet:my best friend...

Justinoh, what are you doing here?

Juliet:I'm under some kind of medication, you are fine around me now...

Justin:im sorry...-

Juliet:NO! I'm sorry, i would've told you about my rages

Justin:*hugs her*i know you did it with good reason...

Juliet:so?

Justin:i don't think the others will approve,ummm, ill figure it out...

Juliet:*tears*thx

*hug each other*

**w/Max, Mason and Jay **

*dark night, still rainy, Max is in the front with the wand as light source, behind him Jay with a normal flashlight and holding a leash for a wolf, which is Mason*

Max:im sure this is the right place...

Jay:you sure Juliet's around here?

Max:*phone rings, he gets it*hello?*pause*oh hey Justin*pause*why?*pause*ok, were coming right over.*hangs*.

Jay:what did he said?

Max:Justin called, he said there's no need to search for her, he's telling us why home.

*Max flashes them out*

**Harper POV **

Justin called, he wants us downstairs.

For what?Don't ask me, I'm really tired of how this people have been acting.

I loved this world, that everyone would be ok with each other and everything, but it just doesn't make sense.

Alex was happy and I felt like I should be happy too, but she's having a baby for god sakes!Maybe it's the hormones...

She didn't wanted to go to a doctor, she just knew it was going to be fine...

Ugh, I still don't understand wizardry...

Well I better go downstairs to see what's going on...

**Jay POV**

Something wasn't right.

I was outside in front of the woods, my brother turned back to human, and it was still raining.

Max started to felt weird and started running towards the house.

We found him in front of it, making us signs...

What we didn't notice he had the phone on ear, listening to Tony calling for my brother.

He saw Juliet...

**w/ Everyone on the living room **

Justin:guys, I talked to Juliet.

Alex:*standing from the couch for the first time in that day*WHAT? how?

Justin:she visited me, she wants another chance, she found a cure for the rages...

Alex:are you sure?

Jay:*from behind*we have all to talk to her...

Justin:so?

**Tony POV **

WHERE THE HELL IS MASON?

I'm really happy about Jay, but is not her, is the baby.

He loves Alex, and I understand that, but he's left me alone.

Ok, Jay sleeps here, but I want to sleep in the couch again!

The freaking floor is twisting my back!

I swear I saw Juliet, and another guy, but Mason, I don't think he cares.

What happend between them was a long time ago.

**w/Alex and Mason**

*up in Alex's room, lying on the bed*

Mason:you ok?

Alex:yeah, but I was pretty scared with the whole Juliet thing...

Mason:I'm worried too...

Alex:you knew her before Justin or I did...

Mason:yeah, I was 14, I met her at a freshman party, she looked like what your brother describes...

Alex:*hugs him*so, you think is a boy or a girl?

Mason:whichever is great.

Alex:I knew you'd say that.

*they both laugh and kiss*

**w/ Max and Jay**

*Max is staring at Jay*

Max:hey

Jay:hey

Max:look, your a single girl, my age, and your pretty, smart, perfect, go out with me...

Jay:*smiles*I can't

Max:why not?

Jay:cause', I promised myself I wouldn't date until I was 16 or 17.

Max:*mouth drops*

Jay:I know, but I do this because I practically hate teenage girls, or their attitude.

Max:really?

Jay:yes, I hate how people put all of them stupid, when I'm not...

Max:I hate people calling ME stupid...

Jay:*pats his back*you'll get there...*leaves*

Max:*sigh*well that went well...

**w/ Juliet and Luke **

Luke:really?

Juliet:yes, I'm going to be with him again!

Luke:oh, cool..

Juliet:*looks at him*I'm sorry..

Luke:I'm going to be ok

Juliet:come on, we'll still be best friends...

Luke:and I'm happy about that...

*at Russo's home*

*phone rings*

* * *

Well, who's call it is?

New chapter everyday, SOON OR LATER!


	11. Happiness is the key

I hate homework...

* * *

Justin:*picks up*hello?

Theresa:hey, Justin, how is going there?

Justin:nah, everythings fine, you know, Alex getting D's, me playing with action figures and Max eating squirrels...

Theresa:oh, ok so everythings fine there...

Justin:what happened?

Theresa:nothing. your father just got in a fight with the architech and *Justin hears screaming*

Justin:ummm, ok...

Theresa:sorry Justin, gotta go, bye, kisses...

Justin:*hangs**sigh*

Harper:*comes downstairs*

*look at each other*

Harper:im not down here for ice cream...

Justin:you think is a good idea to not tell our parents about Alex?

Harper:I think that's the only thing to do right now...

Justin:*phews*

**Alex POV**

I was sitting on the terrace.

Is midnight, Mason's inside sleeping.

Im rubbing my stomach wondering what's going to be.

By now, month 1, I already have a baby bump, it's growing up really fast inside me.

I don't know why Mason's really happy about this, I don't know why am I really happy about this...

We all feel like this baby is it right now, other than Jay.

Jay is a really smart girl, she's younger than me, but she's a lot more stuff...

And she nows tae-kwon-do!

Ugh, she's so perfect, I love having her in my life, she knows exactly what to say.

And Mason.

Justin wasn't getting over this whole Juliet thing, isn't he?

I know, she attacked me with crazy eyes, but im kinda ok with her, because that doesn't happen twice.

Max was being dude, I saw him outsode my terrace, he was sitting under a tree, still awake.

I wanted to go to him, but I know he's happy there, and he will come upstairs sometime, unless he sleeps there.

Harper was still somewhere in the middle, she's like, the only non-Russo living in the house, since my baby's Mason, he's like part of the family.

Though, I always saw Harper like a sister, the only best friend I will ever have...

I heard from her that she started to go out with Zeke, now why?..

I stood up ready for bed, inside was better than the sound outside...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Max and Jay**

Max:*still sitting outside taking some grass out the floor*

Jay:*stands by him*Hey.

Max:hey.

Jay:*sits by him*so thinking about?

Max:nothing, just wondering how are plants green?

Jay:because of chlorophyll?

Max:wrong.

Jay:are you mad at me?

Max:not mad at you, mad at myself..

Jay:cause'?

Max:I just feel really bad after Justin losing his girlfriend and Alex losing her virginity, period, freedom..-

Jay:I got it, Max your like the only one who doesn't need to be around the bush, you don't got any problems right?

Max:free time.I don't have parents or school, I feel like my life is empty, empty of surprises or adventures...

Jay:like the surprise of your sister having a baby and the adventure of finding Juliet?

Max:sorta like that.

Jay:Max: everyone in your family is happy, and you should be too.

Max:thanks...

Jay:for what?

Max:for sitting with me at my worst.

Jay:no prob.

Max:*leans to kiss her*

Jay:*leans back and smiles*nope.

Max:still?

Jay:Max, i don't like you like you like me, I like you as a best friend, you know, I got a lot of friends back at Ohio, and you've got some great friends too...

Max:so we can be friends?

Jay:sure.

*they stand up*

Jay:and you see?im not like other girls, my brother says Im perfect but I keep forgeting to tell him how bad at sports I am.

Max:well you know how to play and instrument?

Jay:piano and drums.

Max:so you're better than me.

*they both laugh and go inside*

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

*they appear lying on Juliets rest bed, since she doesn't sleep, focused at their heads, they are in different sides talking*

Juliet:I don't think being with Justin again is a good idea.

Luke:why?

Juliet:because, where from different worlds, he doesn't understand me that much.

Luke:but you love him and he loves you, what's to ask?

Juliet:thx.

Luke:for what?

Juliet:for helping me find him when you still are in love with me.

Luke:no prob, that's what are friends are for.

Juliet:*kisses him on the cheek*

Luke:but if you feel insecure at anytime, let me know..

Juliet:ok*sits up*I'll go there now...

**w/ Justin and Harper**

*Justin's packing and Harper's helping him*

Justin:you ok?

Harper:yea, but is*checks watch*1:30 in the morning and I haven't sleep since 1 month ago..

Justin:what happened 1 month ago?

Harper:*looks at him*

Justin:oh yeah, Alex.

Harper:ok what shirt you want?

Justin:the one with the buttons...

Harper:*picks up shirt and folds it*are you sure about leaving now?with the Alex thing?

Justin:I have to go now, get away for everything, and everyone.

Harper:well did you tell them?

Justin:yea, they're happy for me.

Harper:that's great.

Justin:yeah but they have conditions:  
Alex:"Ok, but you better be there for when the baby's born"  
Mason:"Do what Alex says"  
Max:"Great, ok, you can go, but call everyday, oh, and bring me bag a t-shirt, and nuts"  
Jay:"Wow, that's awesome, I'll come visit you often, remember I can fly, so if you forgot some thing just tell me"  
Zeke:"I can't believe were going to Washington!*yay jumps*"  
Harper:"Take care of Zeke!"

Harper:it's going to be ok...

**Tony POV**

I was sleeping in the floor, and I felt someone touching my shoulder, it was Jay.

She told me that I can sleep in the couch again and I stood up and ran over it.

Is not rude!She's younger than me, so is fair.

Now, back to Mason.

Mason's life was really oreganized, but I still felt like some part of him was lost.

Alex is having his baby, and theres nothing else that to have the baby or kill the baby, and you can't actualy so that last part, wizard thing.

Mason had no way to go, rather than away, but he seems happy, why?

A secret?He finally has a family, he told me he never looked at me as a brother, I was to nice to him.

Jay is his little sister, but she was so more mature than he was, and he didn't need to take care of her.

He totally wanted to take care of the kid, ince Alex couldn't, in 2 months, Mason, Jay and me just have to take care of him/her by ourselves...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Justin**

*he was sitting alone in his bedroom, staring at the backpack*

?:*appears at the window, wearing a really short pink dress*hey Justin...

Justin:Juliet, hey*hugs her*

Juliet:so how do I look?

Justin:yeah, that skirt might be a bit too short...

Juliet:*laughs*don't worry, it's all for you

*Juliet pulls for a kiss, and they fall back to bed and the scene cuts*

**Jay POV**

I was listening Tony sleep, yeah, I surprisinly hear people sleep quietly.

I was walking around turning the 3 lamps of the room, wondering about my brother and Alex.

I walked to the kitchen and served me something to help me sleep, use your imagination, ehat do you usually eat at 2:00 of the morning?

Alex must be going trough a REALLY hard time, but I still don't get why she's so happy, oh, whatever, what really matters is that she is, and I am too.

My brother told me about how are they going to do after the baby's born.

Alex had 3 months before she started school, real school, and 5 months before her parents came to town.

I went to bed before I even thought about more...

**Dialogue**

**w/Max,then Mason and Alex**

Max:*walking down the hallway to his room, then stops in front of Justin's room*(mmm, what's going on there?nah must be birds or something)

*walks in front of Alex's room, but keeps walking*

Alex:*inside*so what are we going to do with it?

Mason:after is born we take it to my home, and after school everyday you come and visit it.

Alex:souns good, but what about telling my parents?

Mason:we keep it until your old enough, then you say your pregnant and we make it look like it was a short time ago.

Alex:you think it will work?

Mason:of course it will*kisses her*somehow...

**w/ Justin and Juliet**

*appears Juliet in Justin's arms*

Juliet:so you'll be away in 1 week?

Justin:yeah, i leave in one week, one week...

* * *

LOL thanks for waiting! having problems with internet, please review!

Quick Poll:Justin looks better with Juliet or some other girl he dated or will date?

New chapter everyday...


	12. So early

Here's the next one, my schedule has been opened, so maybe I'll post faster...maybe

Juliet:(user)yes I have a name, but I already decided the gender...

Justin POV

Then next day, I woke up to find the window open, and wind coming trough it.

I figure out Juliet leaving that morning, but I seriously don't remember what happened last night.

My thoughts were, breakfast.

Next thing I knew, I was under my bed, looking for my pants, and I fell asleep in there!

Is not like I was drunk or anything, right?

I was really tired, when I woke up again, I hit myself on the neck trying to get up.

I slided under the bed out, looked out the window, it was 5:50 am, so I put my pants again (gee, i wonder where those went) and fell asleep, again.

I just waited for call, it was school assembly today, so no class, or computer class.

My thoughs now were: where the hell is everyone!

Dialogue

w/Alex and Mason

Mason:*wakes up*good morning...

Alex:*wakes up with his voice*morning.

Mason:how you feeling?

Alex:great, you know why?no school today.

Mason:*smiles*your so beautyful*look eachother in the eyes*

Alex:and your so handsome, but I wanna sleep so more...

Mason:*kisses her front*

*both have a flashlight, in the night after the Juliet incident*

Alex:thx

Mason:no problem...

*they fall asleep smiling when *

Max:*knocks really hard*hey

Alex:*gets up*OH WHAT NOW?

Max:well, nothing important*starts running*

M and A:*stare at the door*

Max:*comes to the door again*oh, what am I doing?you can't run, your pregnant!

Alex:*takes wand, closes the door, drops the wand loose and lays back again*good night!

Mason:*simles*good night.

w/ Tony and Jay

*back at the trailer*

Jay:good morning...

Tony:yeah, hiii-...*falls asleep in the kitchen counter*

Jay:*takes a stick and starts poking him*Tony, Tony.

Tony:*wakes up*mommy?

Jay:Tony, i know your concerned about Mason and Alex, and the pregnancy, but I think you should be focusing on yourself and your house...

Tony:what are you talking about?

Jay:your pancakes are burnin...*takes a sip of her coffee*

Tony:OMG, *starts running to the stove*ahh, thanks...

Jay:no prob, I love saving life of people and breakfast...

Tony:*turning the stove off*so we go visit them today?

Jay:I go everyday, i don't know about you...

Tony:yeah, ill go.

w/ Juliet

Juliet:*arrives at her masion**sigh*

Luke:hey, you're back.

Juliet:ahhh!yesterday was perfect!*takes a pillow and starts to rip it slowly*

Luke:what happened?

Juliet:we just did it..

Luke:mmm, you did?

Juliet:you ok?

Luke:yea, I'm just trying to picture it.

Juliet:picture it like love...!

Luke:I can't, im sleepy right now*leans head back*

Juliet:that's weird, cause you don't sleep...

Luke: I know, but the sun's about to come out, so lets close the window

*they close it*

Juliet:wanna stay here?

Luke:sure let's go rest...

w/Max, Jay and Tony

*Max is in the kitchen, Jay and Tony flash in*

Jay:hey

Max:hey*hugs her*

Tony::hey, im Tony, Mason friend...

Max:oh, yeah*they shake hands*Mason's still sleeping but you can wait...

Jay:ill just sleep like Tony*runs to the couch and jumps laying on it*

Max:ill sleep to, im out here to take a book...

Tony:hey, wheres your lair?

Max:downstairs, to the right, though the freezer door.

Tony:k*leaves*

Jay:*to Max*so, how you doin?

Max:fine, just you know, sleepyyy-..*falls on the ground*

Jay:*starts laughing, then gets up, checks if hes breating and has a pulse*yep, hes sleeping.*lays on the couch again*

Harper POV

Zeke told me he was exited about the trip to Washington, he said he loves airplane food.

Justin seems exited too, so, for him, happy is being exited...

Alex and Mason where growing a lot closer...

Max started .

Juliet was found so Justin and Alex's life would come back to normal-o wait, too late.

Jay was tutoring me in 12 grade math, she's incredible...

My next thoughs were staying in bed til the end.

I missed the days when Alex and I used to skip first period to go shopping in Milan or something...

She's got no time now, although im prouf of her, she finally is responsable for something other than herself.

Then I got this strange dream, where Alex dissapear, and she was found all this time behind a chair.

I just wanted to stare at my ceiling thinking of the pretty plain white.

w/Everyone downstairs, except the vampires...

Alex:hey Jay, hey Harper

J and H:hey

Harper:so wheres Mason?

Alex:hes upstairs washing up...

Tony:*comes in*oh hey...im Tony, Mason's best firend.

Alex:oh yeah Mason told a lot about you

Tony:*seeing her stomach*yeah he mentioned you too

*Justin comes downstairs*

Justin:hey everyone

Tony:hey im Tony

Justin:oh, yes, I know you..

Jay:stop with the introducing im trying to sleep!

Max:*he appears from somehere and Mason come sownstairs*hey Mason.

Mason:hey Max, hey everybody else.

Alex:hey*hugs him*

Tony:hey man.

Mason:hey*manly hug each other*

Jay:so any reason why well all together?*stands up*

Max:hey look little family reunion!

Jay:lol, ok lets start by *jumps on the couch again*sleeping.

Alex:so Justin, wheres Juliet?

Justin:she can't go out in the sun...

Alex:oh yeah...

Luke POV

I was still confused at Juliet after she did Justin.

I don't know if you know, but vampires are really strong, worst with sex.

But, i still fell for her, hard.

I wish she would just stick with the different worlds thing, to the we don't belong together part, talking about Justin.

I don't hate him, her, or myself, I hate the fact that me and Juliet have no chance.

Well, Justin was going to be gone in a few days, and Juliet will be able to visit him, regularly.

Next thing I know, im thinking about telling her that...

Soooo? I didn't have enough time to write, so, sorry if it's short...

Quick Poll:should the characters still be connected while and during Jusitn is gone?

New chapter everyday... 


	13. We'll miss him clearly

Lol sorry for keep you waiting couldnt wake up early

*few days later*

w/Juliet and Luke

Luke:*using super speed to get Juliet*I have to tell you something...

Juliet:not now, Justin's going away to college today*starts tearing and tries to hide it*im fine...

Luke:is about him*he drags her into sitting in her bed*I don't want you with him...

Juliet:*hugs him forcefully, but Luke is a vampire, hes strong too*i don't know if your right or Justin's right...

Luke:you really need a girlfriend...

Juliet:I had one, but I attacked her*starts crying*

Luke:ok, you like him or not, you gotta day goodbye to him...

Juliet:ok

*Juliet stands up, speed runs to the doorway, looks back, and Luke stares at her eyes from her bed*

w/Justin and everyone else

Justin:*heads downstairs with his bags*hey guys, gotta go, i have to catch the plane...

Alex:im so going to miss you*hugs him*

Justin:yeah right

Alex:no really ill miss pulling pranks on you

*Jay falls from the ceiling to the floor behind him*

Jay:*from behind of Justin*BOO!

Justin:*jumps a few inches*whoa!

Alex:*starts laughing*ahh, i havent seen that one in years.!

Max:wait Justin*walks to him*you're a wizard, why couldnt just use magic to get there?

Justin:cause', I have to go with Zeke, and he doesn't know about magic...

Max:ditch him and surprise him there, that would be interesting...

Justin:still, no...

Mason:well, I guess this is bye Justin

*they shake hands*

Justin:yea, hey protect my sister from anything, oh and tell me when she's giving birth, k?

Mason:ok.

Harper:oh im going to miss ou sooo much*hugs him forcefully*

Justin:*grunting*im going to miss you too, now let me go...

*lets go*

Jay:hey take this*gives him a little paper square*

Justin:what is this?

Jay:is a worldy map, you stretch it, and it gives you location on wherever you are...

Justin:wow, thanks!*hugs*

Tony:*appears in scene*hey everyone, hey Justin

Justin:oh, hey

*shake hands*

Justin:well i guess im going

Harper:bye...

Justin:*pulls out wand and flashes out*

Jay POV

As Justin flashed out...

I was on my way to the seat next to Max.

He was a little down about Justin...I am too, Alex seems pretty bumbed, too, but she's still smiling...

I went to school really early: about 12 hours before anyone else could...

As said by Harper, the school was really hard to get kind of school...

We didn't have tons of homework, or punishments or nothing special, and we wear uniforms...is a private school.

Im really happy that I have all these things, a great school, a great family, everything is going great...

Mason told me that he was worried about Juliet and Justin, since Juliet attacked Alex, and Mason had met Juliet before...

I told him a ablut how theres nothing to worry about, that as long as we don't woory, there are less chances of bad things happening.

My next thoughs where asking where he was now...

Dialogue

w/Luke and Juliet

*Luke is in his house, which is an attic in a abandoned factory*

Juliet:*getss in through the window*Luke.

Luke:hey did you say goodbye to Justin?

Juliet:i couldn't, i didn't wanted to...*runs to Luke and hugs him*im sorry..

Luke:for what

Juliet:I never should have left.*kisses him*

Luke:umm,Juliet?are you ok?

Juliet:well on the way to the Russo's something traped me and then...*her eyes start closing*then..*dozes of to the floor*.

Luke:Juliet!

w/Alex, Jay and Max

*Alex is sitting on the couch, eating ice cream*, and Max and Jay are on the stools*

Jay:so whats up?

Max:nothing, well...

Jay:well what...

Max:I met a girl yesterday called Nancy, she's really funny and cute..and she hates plastic..

Jay:lol, way to go...Alex.

Alex:yes?

Jay:is everything ok?

Alex:yes im just tired...

Jay:well maybe you need some rest

Mason:*coming downstairs with a poster on his hand*Max, I found this*opens poster*in Alex's room*

*the poster was Max pointing at the front with a ad look in his face*

Jay:*starts laughing while walking to the terrace*

Max:did it scare you?

Mason:what?the poster or Jay's laugh?

*an apple flys from the terrace door*

Max:well *takes poster*im going to promote this around the substation.

*Max goes through the door and Jay enters*

Jay:well im going, bye Mason*hugs him* bye Alex *waves and flyes off*

Mason:let's go upstairs*phone rings*

Alex:*answers*oh hey dad!

Jerry:*through the phone*hey Alex, so how's everything going?

Alex:everythings fine here...*looks around*so where's mom?

Jerry:in the streets, yelling at some russians, and you know, being normal..

Alex:well thats it?

Jerry:yes, and thanks, bye sweetheart!

*they both hang up and Alex and Mason go upstairs*

w/ Justin and Zeke on the plain

Justin:*looking out the window, over NYC*

Zeke:hey is everything ok

Justin:yeah I just think im going to miss all of them...

Zeke:don't worry, well make new friends in Virginia...is a big city...

Justin:so where do we start?

Zeke:well a cab will bring us there and then well go to the a college's hotel, and then start the day...

Justin:even if you don't think so, im exited..

Zeke:and im happy about that...

Justin:*speaking alien* bling badg boop bap...

Zeke:bulgib boogip pibog...

Luke POV

When Juliet dozed off, I panicked.

Next thing I knew, I was in the wizard world hospital.

They told me that she was going to need resting to find out what happened...

I felt like I should tell someone, then I remembered what Juliet told me when we were still human, a long time ago...

"If something happens, even to ourselves, well always tell eachother first".

She was the prettiest girl in the whole class, and we were in the same school till we were 17.

We were both orphans, and that's how we met in the same school, we were exactly the same person, almost.

Juliet's vampire parents found us wondering around town and they bit Juliet, then, they notice that I've seen it all, so I start running.

Other pair of vampires found me running and bit me, then the 2 pairs dissapeared before I dozed off.

Both of us moved to New York, well, me first, Juliet was in Transylvania, but then moved here.

We met again, and now where best friends, forever, and ever, and forever, it will never end, well never get old...

Alex POV

Mason and I were lying on the couch, I was wondering if Justin was alright, there, in DC.

Harper was dancing alone in the living room, and, it was creeping me out.

I wasn't missing Justin at all, after I fell pregnant, I was more focused in Mason and my baby, my little baby.

It was month 2, I started to worry that if Im swelling or not, but it just was a month left so my little kicker was born.

I appeared to be happy, really exited and happy, I was a scary girl, now everyones scared that I was scared...

I don't think they cared to much, just it's ok if they treat me normarlly...

Mason's the best guy I ever met, he was better than Riley and/or Dean...

He made me forget about any problems, even if I didn't have any...

Lol ILL keep writing Review!

Quick Poll:do the series still make sense?(just wondering :D)  
New chapter everyday... 


	14. Discovery way

I think I have the time...

* * *

**w/ Luke and Juliet**

*at the hospital*

Nurse:*to Luke*she'll be fine, the doctor will tell you what she's got...

Luke:thanks.

*Luke walks in Juliet is sat up, awake*

Luke:you ok?*sees skin a lot more tanner*

Doctor:*like a 30 year old woman*yea, she just got poison ivy from a bush in the real world...

Juliet:why I look tan?

Dr.:it happens to vampires*it was wizard world*, your heating up,*hands drink*drink this, fast.

Juliet:*starts drinking fastly*

Luke:whats that?

Dr.:a heated ice cube melted...its so contradicting, but it ends up to being freezing...

Juliet:wow, i feel really well*her skin turns vampire normal*

Luke:how much longer?

Dr.:until her skin stops hurting, she then can go...

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*they're in bed, kissing softly and smiling*

Alex:ouch

Mason:uh, what?

Alex:nothing, just the baby.

Mason:*leans over Alex and hears the stomach*is kicking..

Alex:yes, ouch, ok, is kicking hard*smiles for the baby

Mason:you still ok?

Alex:yea

*they kiss and Mason wraps her softly with his arms*

**w/ Justin and Zeke**

*Justin and Zeke are entering their new room, finding 2 girls in one bunk bed, and the other one empty*

Justin:hey

Girls:hey

blond girl:this college allows girls and boys have the same room, its a good idea, theres 2 bathrooms*

Zeke:our own bathroom*points at Justin*i love college so far...

Justin:*to Zeke*so what bed you want?

Zeke:*smile*top?

Justin:sure

blond girl:im sarah...

Redhead girl:im claire.

Sarah:this is really hard for us, we were pretty dumb at school, it was a miracle we got in

Clairie:*starts walking sluttish to Zeke*maybe you 2 could tutor us sometime...

Justin:sorry, weve got girlfriends...

Sarah:oh thank god. I don't wanna pretend were dumb so, its kinds of a relief...

Zeke:i had to do that all the time...

Clairie:lets go to our classes*everyone gets their class bag and go out through the door*

**Max POV**

I was in my room, it was next morning.

I was thinking about getting up my damn bed and start cleaning my room...

But it was imposible, i was sleeping in the top of the bunk bed, or the garbage line...

My mom wasn't mad at all, because when Justin and Alex are fighting, they bring them here, in my room.

They either gross out or take oxygen masks and swim thorugh the piles...it's pretty fun if you think about it...

The good thing about my room is if i fall out of bed, someway, i land on the mountain like 0 seconds later.

After i slided down the mountain, i dressed up, went to Justin's room, now empty, got a perfume bottle, drowned me with it and went to the kitchen.

**Dialogue**

**w/Jay and Max**

Jay:*appears in terrace**knocks*Hello?*slides the door*

Max:hey how did you open it?

Jay:it wasn't unlocked?

Max:*sigh*ook, im going to walk around the woods, i fell more safe whem im around trees...

Jay:it's ok, ill go wake up the rest of the weird teenagers.

Max:k*flashes out*

Jay:*sits on the couch and lays down*

Mason:*walks downstairs and sees Jay,walks over her, and kisses her front*

Jay:*with the same face and eyes closed*morning

Mason:good morning

Harper:*walks upstairs, apperantly half dozed*

Mason:oh hey Harper

Harper:*doesn't answer*

Mason:*waves his hand in front of her*hello?

Jay:*in the same position*maybe she's sleep walking*stands up*

Mason:we can't wake her up

Jay:WAKE UP HARPER!

Harper:wha-what?

Mason:and, you woke her up...

Alex:*comes downstairs*hey, i hear yelling...

Jay:well your best friend was sleep walking,*jumps to the couch*back to business...

Harper:don't woory, that happens to me all the time...

Mason:hey*leans over Alex*

Alex:hey

Jay:im really tired

Harper:ill go sleeping too*goes downstairs*

Alex:what time is it?

Mason:12 am

Alex:well, we got plenty of time before school starts...

Jay:i came from school 2 hours ago...

Mason:so you ok?still miss your brother?

Alex:nah, i guess im ok...

**Justin POV**

Is sweet.

I enter my room, after 2 to 3 classes, 1 to 3 times a week or so...

Wow, im living the sweet life...

I love it, is just like back at NY, but no annoying little sister, no parents, and less school.

I don't really love school, I loved the fact that I was smarter than most of people there.

I was the smarter in the house, well, second smartest, Jay was the smartest of them all.

She said that she was inside everyone else's mind.

She could see what other people see.

She was really smart and powerful...incredibly powerful.

I was hoping for Juliet to come some day, but she never came, no one did, oh, yeah, wait, it was the first day.

**Dialogue**

**w/Max**

*hes on the street, in front of the substation, is night again*

Max:*tries to use spell to flash in the shop, nobodys around*

Nancy:*enters scene*Max, I saw you doing that spell

Max:uh oh...

* * *

Lol please review, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Quick Poll:are you going to dress up?and of what?(just curious)

New chapter everyday...


	15. Its over?

Hello everybody, got lots of candy!  
Karen(user):No, Juliet is a vampire, she practically can't be preggers...

* * *

Nancy:whats going on?

Max:is nothing, umm..-

Nancy:was that magic?

Max:pst, no no, um

Nancy:please, Max, don't lie to me...

Max:well is not what it seems-

Nancy:then what is it?

Jay:*comes out of the substation*um hey...

Nancy:i just saw him do magic...

Jay:*walks to max**whispering*what do we do now?

Max:*whispering back*we just cover it.

Nancy:Max, are you a witch or something..

Max:noooo, thats ridiculous!im not anything, maybe you had a sty in you eye..

Nancy:it was not my eye!please, tell me, whats, going, on?

Jay:*listens to Max and Nancy fighting a lot*OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!*to Max*just do this...*picks up bottle from the floor and hits Nancy in the head, knocking her*

Max:*shocked*

Jay:drops bottle*don't worry, she should wake up, soonish, just when she does, you come in, tell her she was dreaming and boom, friend again.*starts walking out of scene*

Max:you know, i could just use a mind erasing spell on her...

Jay:*turning*wheres your wand?

Max:*touches his pockets*oh god...*starts running inside*

Jay:*yells*IS IN THE FLOOR!*walks away normally(make sure you picture her with the same face in every scene)*

*remember, Nancy still in the floor*

**Mason POV**

Next day, I was active for some reason.

I woke up soon enough to watch my sister come in, since I always came down after she broke into the house.

When I see Alex on bed, she looks like a calm angel, the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

I kept asking myself, after I had breakfast, and while Alex was still upstairs, that is her pregnancy was my fault.

Well, I don't remember much that night, just when we were close to each other, feeling that we shouldn't leave each other never...

It felt strong enough, for her to be ok after knowing how she was.

I wanted to take all the responsibility, but she seemed so happy, apparently, I didn't notice if it was me or not.

Since Jay arrived, she created balance along the rest of us, which was creepy, since I was older, and was closer to the magic world than her.

She mentioned the fact that didn't like being in the magic world, even if I don't remember if she ever was.

Anyway, Alex still looks happy, after the baby and Justin leaving.

I wasn't sure if she was happy at all, so I didn't mention it...

**Juliet POV**

I told him.

I already told Luke about going to visit Justin.

You know, after I was released from the hospital.

Which I was.

Luke was resting in his bed, which was the last thing I saw before I left the room, in the bright night.

I was flying over cities, like 6 of them, when I got to Justin's college, it happens that there the sun rises earlier than New York.

But it was ok, I arrived there right before it raised, and stayed under Justin's bed, just in case, he slept with the window open, big mistake.

So I started looking around, in my boreness, I saw the 2 cute chicks, probably where Justin and Zeke were keeping a eye on.

MMM.

Ok now im curious.

Anyway, im not here to a normal visit, I have to break up with him.

**Dialogue**

**w/Anyone at the Russo household**

*Max, Jay and Mason are the first one on the scene, Mason in a stool looking around and Jay layed down in the couch*

Max:*comes downstairs*hey

Jay:hey

Mason:hi-

Max:*to Jay*hey Jay, I went this morning and waited till Nancy woke up.

Jay:yeah, next time, bring your wand, or keep it in hand...

Mason:*ignoring their conversation*is Alex awake yet?

Max:yeah, shes in bed looking at the sealing...

Jay:mmm, that seems normal*no sarcasm*

Harper:*come upstairs*hey guys, i had the strangest nightmare...

Jay:mmm, i earned a diploma in the the advanced studies of the Caribbean as therapist...

Harper:so i tell you about my dream?

Jay:sure

*Harper sits by Jay, Max sis by Mason*

Mason:i have a more running feeling today...

Max:run-away, or run free?

Mason:run like hell...

Max:I had that feeling lots of times, I just dive in my clothes mountain in my room...is kinda fun...

Mason:forget it, ill wait for the night and turn into a wolf, thats a little more exiting...

*focuses on Harper and Jay*

Harper:wait, I don't remember if that's what happened...

Jay:well, thats an never coming back dream, or a running dream...

Harper:info?

Jay:a never coming back dream is when you don't have that dream again, unless you try or remember it, or deja-vu etc.

Harper:ok, now im scared of the running dream...

Jay:a running dream is when dream the same thing, once a year, exact same night, and it keeps going on, but it can start any year...

Harper:so?

Jay:you are going to figure it out..

Harper:but now im kinda scared that Alex will lose her baby, or she will die at childbirth...

Jay:*stands and leans over Harper*if you're not scared of ir happening, is least probable that it will...

Harper:thanks, that helped.

Jay:hey, told you i got a diploma*lays down*...

Alex:*gets downstairs*hey everybody...

Jay:hey Alex,*stands up*how youre feeling?

Alex:really good today, *Mason goes hugs her*surprisingly this 2 months were completely calm.*pause*uh oh.*starts running to the bathroom*

J,M and M:there it is.

**w/ Juliet and Justin**

Justin:*hes ready to go out, the girls are out and Zeke exits the room, he stays for a little longer, doesn't know Juliets there*

Juliet:*comes out from under the bed with an umbrella*hello there...

Justin:whoa, hey, what are you doing here?*hugs her*

Juliet:im here, *breaths* because this is not going to work out.

Justin:what?

Juliet:I think we should break up.

Justin:why?

Juliet:it wont do it, I don't feel like im part of your world...

Justin:]Juliet,*comes to her*you are and it's going great...

Juliet:not for me...

*pause and share a look*

Juliet:bye*exits the room*

Justin:*stands there shocked*

**Harper POV**

I was in the terrace.

I saw helicopters fly by, police helicopters.

There was a robber in top of a roof, in an building in the distance.

The cops were trying to get him, and they did, and it was pretty fun to watch, thinking in the mind of the criminal mind.

Mason, Jay and Max were still inside, chatting.

In this house, happiness was flying and hitting everyone forcefully.

And im really happy to day that.

When Jay arrives at the house, Mason smiles like he just got rich.

It was wonderful seeing the handsome brother and the perfect sister.

Max was being random, you know, hugging trees, which started to worry us, somehow...

And after all that was happening, I didn't think it was wrong that Alex was keeping this from her parents...

I just hope everything turns out alright.

* * *

Review, please!  
Quick poll:what did you think about this damn chapter?(lol)  
New chapter everyday...


	16. What a mystery

I posted, just really late, lol my internet broke...

* * *

**Juliet POV**

I was at home, thinking on how did Justin feel after I left.

I wasn't sad, I was relief that I was free, for some reason...

I locked myself on my room, with my 10th dictionary weight diary.

It wasn't creepy, i've lived so long and i'll keep living until I make an enemy and throws me into the sunlight.

Been looking since the day I got it, it's really old, like, when i was 1100 years old.

Anyway, I was always wondering what was going to heaven.

That was my biggest dream of all, but everytime I think of suiciding myself or something(yes, im dark)anything makes me want to stay alive, even if im not.

Next thing I new I was flying and, breaking mirrors at the large room, where I hangout.

Luke was nowhere to be seen, butt I knew that he was just resting back at his house.

That's another thing, I wanted to sleep, so my dreams can come true every single night, and maybe, mae the dream come true.

I just wanted to stay the whole night there, alone.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Justin and his roomates**

*Justin is looking at the bottom of Zeke's bed, it was night*

Justin:*not moving*

Sarah:*looking at her right to Justin*you right?

Justin:my girlfriend broke up with me.

Sarah:sorry bout that.

Justin:don't worry, im not that sad now.

Sarah:*smiles*you really sweet...

Justin:yeah i dont know what went wrong

Sarah:I can't answer that...

*Sarah and Justin keep talking across the space from bed to bed*

2 WEEKS LATER

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*everything is the same at the Russo's, at Justin's college, everyone grows fonder*

Jay:*enters the room where Max and Harper are*hey...

M and H:*layzly*hey...

Jay:what the prob?

Max:nothing, just when I was secretly eating ice cream downstairs, Harper came up crying...

Jay:there are so many things wrong with that sentence...

Harper:*layed in the couch like last time*im still worried about Alex.

Jay:well, you don't have to worry, she still has 2 weeks of being pregnant, if you want to be worried, just tell her to stop wearingg t-shirts...

Max:she stop that about 2 months ago.

Jay:*smiles*

*knock on the door*

**Tony POV**

Ok, now I was completely alone.

I really miss Mason howling in the woods, getting something for dinner, or something...

And I miss his little sister preventing a fire in the trailer...

It was really scary... no! not the dark, how Alex childbirth was close, and Mason was acting so well...

Ok, ill stop, I don't want to remember his player years...

**Jay POV**

Ok, sooo, how good does it feel to be flying around the city?

ITS GREAT, I never had to pay for baseball tickets in all my life.

When I got back from the game, Mason was sleeping on the couch, so, either he was sleepy or he had a fight with Alex, lol.

Nah, I felt like waking him up, but I realized it was better than just tell Alex, so I went upstairs to tell her.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex and Jay**

Jay:enters, hey Alex.

Alex:*was in bed, looking at the room terrace door*hey

Jay:*gets in bed*you ok?

Alex:yea

Jay:whats my brother doing downstairs?

Alex:he went to get something to eat, but I found him sleeping, so I let him there.

Jay:are you worried about something?

Alex:i dont know...

Jay:*looks*

Alex:ok, *sits up* Im worried that im not strong enough to handle the childbirth...

Jay:dont worry, you are strong, even for this

Alex:*tears up*thanks.

Jay:*hugs her*dont worry...

* * *

LOL Whos knocking on the door?  
find out next chapter

Quick Poll:who do you think is at the door?

New chapter everyday


	17. Love is hiding, but not here

LOL THIS IS SPARTTA!i love that movie, even tho i havent seen it...

* * *

Max:*goes to open the door*

Nancy:hey Max...

Harper:*whistles and goes downstairs*

*BTW Jay is not in the room*

Max:oh hey...

Nancy:so, thank you for waking me up in the street..

Max:nah its ok*walks away wiping his face*

Nancy:theres anything wrong?

Max:no, but i dont feel like sleeping here...

Nancy:do you want to sleep in my place?

Max:sure...

*they both exit the scene, which it leaves it empty, well with Mason sleeping in the couch*

**Mason POV**

Alex was close to childbirth.

We were both close.

So close.

It was just a matter of second she could die.

I was really, really worried.

Next day, I woke up, Jay was staring at me with breakfast in her hands saying:"morning".

Alex was still in bed rest.

I let her there, of course, I hop for her to stay healthy.

Harper was trying to turn pancakes and Max was balancing his wand on his nose, you know, a normal day.

Meanwhile, I couldn't go upstairs, I wanted to, but I didn't wanted to, then I remembered, I had to change.

**Zeke POV**

Since Justin broke up with his girlfriend, he is a lot happier, oh wait, she broke up with him.

Anyway, I saw a lot of friendship between the 4 of us.

I still like Harper ok?

Yeah, for me there just friends.

For Justin, it was a whole new world, a whole new campus.

It was big, the college, and it was so much better than Trribeca Prep, even tho we already graduated from there...

But New York was more casual than DC, but it was still really fun.

I just hope the next classes where full with good grades, cuz I need them.

I know, I never look smart, or professional, or serious, but, in average, im more like and B+ or A- student...

Every night, I look up in the sky, I remember New York, where most of the time the sky was full of star and lights, not of clouds...

But I was still happy.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Max and Nancy**

*note:this takes place before Mason POV, its because, not until someone meets someone from other scene, every thing is at the same time*

*they were walking on the dark street*

Nancy:*Pulling Max's sleeve*come!come!

Max:*stops*so here it is?

Nancy:yep

*they were in front of a corner wall*

Nancy:come*gets inside*

Max:wow

*inside the abandoned building, there was a camping tent, somehow of 2 stories*

Nancy:i live there

Max:and your parents?

Nancy:ummm*pulls Max to the edge of the room*im an orphan.

Max:oh im sorry*hugs her*

Nancy:its ok, i was left when I was born, a woman picked me up, but I never new who she was, I was so little...

Max:and?

Nancy:when I was 2 she left me here, and I started to survive from a money pack she gave me...

Max:you have it now?

Nancy:that ran out years ago, now i get money from work...

Max:well, i love the house...

Nancy:yeah, and it's very stable, come...*pulls him*

*they go inside the tent, they take a sleeping bag and lay it*

Nancy:heres where I sleep...

Max:nice

Nancy:you dont think is lame?

Max:nah, this place is better than my room...

Nancy:*laughs*

Max:so?

Nancy:I dont know, I just want to talk...

Max:*stares at her*

Nancy:*kisses him*

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

Juliet:*laying on the bed, making out with Luke, he lifting her shirt up*

Luke:*kisses her neck*

Juliet:*moans*

Luke:*takes a sheet and places it over them*

Juliet:*stops the action**smiles*i love you...

Luke:*kisses her through her shirt*

Juliet:*moans smiling*

Luke:i love you too...

*Juliet and him keep going on, removing shirts, and, use your imagination =)*

**w/Max and Nancy**

*there laying under the sleeping bag, making out*

Nancy:*stops for air*your really cute...

Max:your adorable...

Nancy:*falls asleep in his arms**still full clothes on*

w/ Russo household

*it was next day again*

Jay:hellop people

*just Harper downstairs*

Harper:im the only one here...

Jay:clapping her hand in front and behind her*I know, but your good company...by the way, the was no lock on the door...

Harper:yeah, we got tired of buying new locks...

Jay:why would you buy more locks?

Harper:*looks at her*

Jay:yes, i know... i just wanted to say, oh.

Mason and Alex:*hand by hand**come downstairs*hey

Jay:hellop

Harper:hey Alex*walks to her*, how you doin?

Alex:i've been fine, it's still 2 more weeks to wait...

Harper:yeah i guess so

*Alex sits in a stool next to Harper, Mason sits in the couch where Jay is*

Mason:how Tony?

Jay:still, burning breakfasts...

Mason:why dont you eat here?

Jay:not mine, his...

Mason:so what do you think?

Jay:*already knowing*you're worried about Alex too?

Mason:yeah, but she seems fine...-

Jay:because she IS fine, trust me, have I ever lied to you?

Mason:no, and thats worrying me to...

Jay:*laughs and hugs him*i love you...

Mason:*hugs back*love you too...

Max:*walks through the door*hey people

Everyone else:hey

Jay:*stands up*hey, so, slept outside today?

Mason:slept at a friends house.

Jay:oh, cool.

*Jay goes upstairs*

Mason:*goes to Max*hey Max...

Max:hey bud*remember, in WOWP, they were/are friends*

Mason:so how going?

Max:i should ask you that...

Mason:still worried...

Max:talk to her about it, at least tonight...

Mason:thanks Max.*leaves scene*

Max:*leaves scene to terrace*

Alex:*to Harper*so what?

Harper:like Jay said, if we worry, it more possible that it might happen...from stress...

Alex:i dont know anything about stress, but is a problem, letting loose all the time...

Harper:*opens mouth but then closes it*

Alex:what?

Harper:*looks at her womb*

Alex:oh*smiles* its ok, it wasnt or isnt that bad...as long as dad and mom, and nobody else now about it...

**Luke POV**

We were there, in bed.

She was in my arms.

Thats all I wanted.

No!Not sex!

I wanted her to be with me, close with me, not to be alone.

Next thing I knew, we were staring at eachother, smiling, and kissing.

Im a guy, and I thought it was sweet being there.

When you're alive (or in earth) as long as I am, you realize how important this is.

I didn't wanted it to end...

Not now.

Not never.

* * *

Review!this was pretty hard to write so"The Internet Has Spoken" or TIHS is taking over...  
Quick poll:your ok with Juliets "boys" switch?  
New Chapter Everyday...


	18. Soooo

! *sigh* im worst than Max...

Justin POV

Is the funniest thing when, never, not once in your day, you stop smiling.

I was really happy I had everything I have now, Max called me and told me how Alex was always right...

Which was creepy...

Oh, good!Is 12:30 midnight and im NOT smiling.

Oh, well.

Anyway, something good about college, is that when you wonder around the entretaining room at about midnight, you found other teenagers there.

I went to the lobby's side room, which was where students hang out, go to parties, get together for clubs, etc.

I found, like, a chic with a script in her hand, mouthing words, I also found some guys studing with bags under their eyes...

And if you look at the corner, you see 2 teens making out, well, thats courage.

Anyway with everyone here, the best thing is that there was complete silence, and dark, since nobody turn on the lights, I didn't either...

I left my 3 roomates upstairs, but I think if they wake up, they knew where I was...

Thinking of all of this, made me wonder,:if I was happy here, how they where doing over there?

Dialogue

w/ Max and Nancy, next morning

*Max knocks on Nancys door*

Nancy:*in her tent, on her sleepbag*come in...

Max:*enters* hey...

Nancy:*turns to look at him*hey.

Max:so?

Nancy:*sits up*so nothing, why did you leave without telling me?

Max:i have a lot going on in my house...

Nancy:can you tell me what it is?

Max:sorry, i cant.

Nancy:its ok...

Max:it is?

Nancy:yes, becuase your going to bring me a breakfast sandwich from your sub shop...

Max:alright...*stands up and leaves*

Nancy:*smiles behind him*

w/ Mason, Harper and Jay

*the scene is set on the woods, Harper is writing something besides the door to the inside, Jay is flying around the cloudy dawn, and Mason was running around chasing deers and squirrels as a werewolf, the time right before the sun rises*

Jay:*lands besides Harper*what you doin?

Harper:its, kinda personal.

Jay:ok*starts flying again*

Mason:*gets a deer, and starts ripping it with bare claws*

Harper:*watches the whole thing*thats kinda gross, Mason...

Mason:*still wolf, stares at her and keeps going*

Jay:youll get used to him...

Harper:youve known him for 3 months, your already used to it?

Jay:*sits besides her*who says i am?which i am...

Harper:*sighs*

Mason:*finishes eating and turns into a human again*

J and H:*looks up*

Jay:is daytime...

Mason:lets get inside...

*they get inside, Harper goes to Jay*

Harper:you came earlier than usual...

Jay:you woke up warlier than usual...

Harper:*sighs*

Jay:anyway, dont have school today, some people started to fall off, it was kinda dangeorous...

Harper:omg, are they ok?

Jay:of course, when they realize that they fell off the cloud, they start flying...

Mason:il go upstairs to see if Alex is ok...

Jay:tell me if she the same

Mason:*looks back*

w/ Juliet and Luke

*Juliet is looking around Luke's room, full of 1950 bands posters and everything*

Luke:*comes up quietly*

Juliet:this posters are really cool...

Luke:*sigh*how do you do that?

Juliet:im a vampire, and so are you...

Luke:*sits besides her*so?

Juliet:thanks, yeterday was awesome...

Luke:*kisses her*

Juliet:i hope Justin is doing better...

w/ Justin and the others

*is night, Justin is the same as last night, just happier*

Sarah:so?

Justin:*turns his head to her*nothing...

Sarah:im really thirsty...

Justin:*sits up*well theres a coffee machine, and theres water in the fridge...

Sarah:*stands up*

Justin:*so does him*

Sarah:*closes the fridge*i love mini-fridge...

Justin:yeah...

Sarah:you know, somewhere between signing the application for this college and saying goodbye to my little twin sisters, i felt that it just, ran away, the time is really short...

Justin:i felt that, but it was between learning the alphabet, to learning how New York is a little bit more active than DC.

Sarah:*laughs*you know, your alright for a A+ student.

Justin:no offense, but your alright for a blonde...

Sarah:*laughs*iiim used to that...

Justin:*smiles and kisses her*

Harper POV

Sadness, im baaaaaack!

Lol, I was wondering, how is was going to be, after the baby was born...

Alex was the center right now, but, no, we werent mad that it was always about her, at least right now.

If we werent around her, the rest of the world will fall, we were important, and so was she.

Thats why we have to protect her, no matter what.

Next thing I knew, I was walking around my room, writing stories about, what had happened if Alex was never pregnant, how she could still be with me, running around, enjoying her youth...

I couldn't sleep well, I was about to wake everyone up, till I hit rock bottom...

Alex, by now, still was i bed rest...

Justin, from Justin we havent heard everything, except that Juliet dumped him, and that hes still ok...

Max, was alright, but what was weird, he started to fold his clothes...hmmm...

Mason was still really protective, of Alex and anyone else that needed his help, it was wonderful seeing him never being busy for Alex.

Jay, was still free, and somehow, it made me happy that she helped a lot, even if she didnt have to.

Zeke, and Zeke, oh wait, I was mad at him...HE HASNT CALLED ME YET!=(

Dialgue

w/ Alex

*Alex was in the bedroom, Mason is huging her gently,shes staring through the window, again*

Alex:*hears noise outside**Mason wakes up*

M and A:what was that?

Lol hey people review!  
no quick poll lololol New chapter everyday... 


	19. HAHAHA Wait, what?

OK guys, ive been getting reviews of how you want more Alex and Mason, but its harder, since in wizards of waverly place, and in the start of the series, i already wrote some long things about MALEX, but i promise, ill try...

* * *

*Alex and Mason are in bed, after hearing the noise outside*

Mason:*stands up and looks through the window**sigh*

Alex:what is it?

Mason:see it yourself...

Alex:*stands up and walks to the window*

*outside, there 2 figures, Alex didn't recognized what it was, until the figures spread the wings and flew away*

Alex:*sigh*that little...B*TCH!

Mason:*places hands on her shoulders to calm her down*hey, hey, its ok...

Alex:no, its not*sigh**walks to bed and sits*i didnt knew about this, and worst, i didnt knew the reason why she broke up with Justin...

Mason:*sits besides her*let her go, you know, just like Justin did...

Alex:*tears a little bit*know I dont know how to feel...i know what to do, but not what do, feel...

Mason:you dont have to know,look *pause* one thing i learned from Tony, is that my parents could be gone, but it will never be forever, until you stop searching for them, i mean me.

Alex:i found a lot of things in my life, and i didnt pick em up..*rubs stomach*.

Mason:*kisses slowly, and romantically =)*it going to be ok...i just know it..

Alex:*smiles and laughs*

**Justin POV**

Next day, was, well, ok...

I tried to call home, because I was feeling kinda homesick, but nobody picked up...

But is a little tiring, I mean, I have a new GIRLFRIEND, but i still miss Alex shaving my eyebrows in my sleep, and Max pulling the whip cream and feather trick.

And no, im not talking before anything, like the baby happening, im talking way back, about 7 years ago, were it was the happiest time in my life...

I wasn't a teenager, so no matter what, I still didn't care about my appearance, it was cool walking around school without eyebrows, i guess...

Anyway, that time is over, but I can't really live in the painful time of the future...

So I called for the last time, and at last, SOMEONE DIDN'T LOOK AT THE DAMN ID AND ANSWER!

Max voice:"Hey, whoever this is...SAVE ME!Jay is beating me with a pillow to death!..-

Oh...k?

Well that's it, maybe their busy enough with anything else that it's happening in that hen house we call Waverly Place..

I miss that hen house.

But, a men's misses and dreams disappear when your girlfriend jumps in front of you, starting kissing you...

**Alex POV**

Next thing I knew, I was 1 week closer to, well, anything you call the mysterious future...

I was starting to feel a lot better, I started walking again, even though I have LOTS of contractions...

Which were way worst than when I got my period...

Anyway, Mason was always around since the beginning, and he's still here, till the end.

I was surprised, I always wondered if Mason didn't have to be a part of this, without doing the right thing...then why did he stay?

The answer was simple: he really loved me...he really loved the unborn baby in my stomach...he loved his destiny with me...and...worst of all...

I wasn't sure of this...

Ugh, Alex, stop being stupid, of course he loves you, he stood by you every second of the beginning to the rest of my life, with him, and with my baby, my little kicker...

Well, anything that was needed to say, it said, anyway, outside of me, I was really worried about Justin...

3 months ago, Juliet did something, that i can be let to said it was stupid of her...

Well, she could at least told Justin, and... well, i dont know what would happen after that.

But I felt stupid, Juliet and Justin didn't work out because the attack, and it wasn't that bad was it?

Oh, whatever, i'll let Justin handle it himself, i've got other things in my mind.

Dialogue

w/Everyone in the Russo's house hold, except the 14 year olds

Harper:ALEX!MASON!GET DOWN!NOW!

Mason:*gets down jumping*

Harper:AAAAH!OH YOU SCARED ME!

Mason:WHY ARE YOU YELLING?

Harper:OH, LOOK IM SORRY, I DRANK 2 MORE CUPS OF COFFEE THAN USUAL, I JUST CANT STOP SHAKING AND TALKING...

Alex:*gets downstairs*i don't know if you know Harper, but, IM PREGNANT, so keep quiet!

Harper:LOOK I CAN'T REALLY STOP, PLEASE HELP ME OR SOMETHING-

Alex:*takes wand and zaps it on her*there, talk...

Harper:*sigh**hugs Alex*thanks Alex, that was scary...

Alex:so?

Harper:yeah, I was curious of some, beverage in the lair, that it looked like coffee, then i felt like a whiipii...

Alex:*laughs*, dont worry, thats just anxious drink...that spell i just casted, it will be over in like, 12 hours, idk, i slept in wizard classes*drinks water*

Harper:well, anyway, im really proud of you, you finally came down after 2 weeks of bed rest, *takes a sip of real coffee* which is kinda long when your pregnancy lasts 3 months.

Mason:yea, im proud of her too*puts arm around her*

*everyone hears a boom from downstairs, so strong creating a quake**note: the sub shop was closed*

Max and J:*comes upstairs running**Max with a extinguisher in his hand, and Jay trying to blow out the fire in her body*

Mason:*running to Jay*woah, what happened?

Max:i made a spell...

Alex:*sigh*which one?

Max:sparks fly...

Alex:where?

Max:on the fire...

Alex:Max..*covers mouth for the smoke, then takes wand and spells something*

Max:*seeing the reddish burns disappear**sigh*thank you...

Jay:*sigh*i told you, to spell it, on the dummy!

Max:but I did!

Jay:a match is not a dummy!*passes hands through hair and her sleeve lights on fire*

Harper:ugh, Jay...

Jay:i know*puts her hand over her sleeve and puts it out*thanks Harper, thanks Alex *looks at Max* yeah there you are...*walks to the terrace*

Mason:*takes Max's shoulder and starts patting on him to check if he got's any more burnts*your good.

Max:Alex, don't worry, nothing burned down there, there just, you know, some black things, and it was kinda like a...BOOM!

Alex:*jumps for the scream*ok but-

Mason:*cuts her off without noticing*what was Jay doing down there?

Max:umm, she met with hyper Harper, as she told me, and went down looking to see what she drank...then, *lowers voice* boom.

*knock on the door*

Max:*sigh*wonder who thats it...*goes to open it*

**w/Justin and Sarah**

*Justin and Sarah are layed on Sarahs bed, making out, full clothes on*

Sarah:*stops*so, how do you feel?

Justin:i feel great*kisses her passionately*

Sarah:*runs her hands down his body to under the sheets*

Justin:*rubs her back through her shirt**still kissing*

Zeke:*walks to the fridge*

S and J:*turn around*

Zeke:*popping a soda open*oh don't mind me*climbs the stairs to his bed*

Justin:*leans over Sarah so there noses are touching and there eyes are meeting*

Sarah:i love your eyes, there sky color, is beautiful...

Justin:your eyes look like the wet sand in the most beautiful beach...

Sarah:*laughs*your really, funny...

Justin:*kisses again*you have no idea.

**W/ the Russo's**

*Max opens the door and Nancy theres, Alex and Mason hide under the counter, then they flash out*

Nancy:hey Max, umm..why are you full of dirt?

Max:well, you see, i was..

Harper:he was, um trying to create, um, pants that can't get on fire...

Nancy:your lying, i just now it...

*in the scene, there just Nancy, Max, and Harper looking foward, Jay turns around*

Max:ok, i was in a bomb...

Nancy:*shakes her head*

Jay:Max, tell her the truth*pauses* we both were unpacking black pepper into the kitchen from the delivery in the front, and then one box was open and it fell on both of us...

Nancy:oh, ok, but who are you?

Jay:*not looking nervously*im kinda like Max's long lost cousin...

Nancy:*laughs*well, now that that's cleared up,*turns* Max, do you want to do to my place and clean up?

Max:*surprised* yeah sure!

Nancy:ok, lets go...*leaves*

Max:*to Jay*thanks

Jay:your welcome..*hug*

Max:*leaves*

Harper:i hope they have a good time..

Jay:me too-

Mason and A:*come upstairs*

J and H:hey

Alex:hey...*sits on a stool*

Jay:so, the substation closed?

Mason:of course. its a Sunday...

Harper:oh, i forgot, thats why i didnt woke up early *pats herself in the head*stupid, stupid...

Alex:*starts walking around**sigh*oh, oh...uh oh...

Mason:*holding her*whats the matter?

Alex:Mason*pauses*...the baby's coming...

* * *

OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG Quick Poll:boy or girl?  
New chapter everyday...


	20. No time, no worries

OK, here it is, and, over the series, i noticed that Mason doesn't say any words that come from england or something, is that i dont know any =|, well, at least he speaks english XD...

* * *

Alex:*starts yelling*agh!

Mason:ok, ill go with her to the wizard hospital, Harper, call there brothers, and Jay, wait for everyone to be here then bring them to the hospital, OK?

H and J:ok

Alex:you know,*sighs roughly*YOU CAN START KNOW!

Everyone else:oh ok*start running*

**Justin POV**

It was special...

And after that, I stood up and went to my own bed, to get some rest after all...

Sometimes, like anyday especially the weekends, you feel really tired and just want someone to bring you breakfast in bed...

June 7, 1998:

Oh, wait, my phones ringing...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Justin**

Justin:hello?*rubs his eyes*who there?

Mason:*through the phone*is Mason, do you have this in speaker?

Justin:no, why?

Mason:Alex entered in labor...

Justin:haha, wait, WHAT?*lowers voice to not wake anyone up*ill go there...uh, where?

Mason:waverly place, hurry!

Justin:ok, ill be there*hangs and stands up*...

Sarah:*wakes up*hey Justin...

Justin:oh, hey Sarah, um...

Sarah:where you going?

Justin:i can't tell you...*runs to the door, closes it behind him and fashes out*

Sarah:*frowns and lays on bed again*

**Max POV**

Today, everything was going perfect, well, almost perfect.

I was with Nancy the whole time.

Last thing we did was turning the lights off and playing laser tag, which was really fun.

I remember when Justin and I played laser tag, I always won.

Lol what I was doing after being with Nancy, I went to the woods, until, I saw Jay, making me sings, but I didnt know what were they.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Max and Jay, then everyone else**

Jay:*makes sings to Max to come in*

Max:WHAT?I CANT UNDERSTAND!

Jay:*makes more sings*

Max:WHAT?

Jay:*takes off phone and calls him*GET THE HELL UP HERE!

Max:*starts running to the household*

Harper:*inside*Hey Max..

Jay:Alex entered in labor...

Max:we gotta get to the hospital-

Justin:*arrives*hey, lets go...

*Justin takes wand and flashes all of them out*

**Juliet POV**

I didn't knew at all what was going over the Russo's.

Luke and I where going around the real world, taking darkness in, scaring kids, you know, my favorite things...

And the best thing is that I didn't missed Justin, at all.

But I was still so much curious, of what happened after I broke up with him...

Thats it, im going over DC...

**Mason POV**

We were in the hosrpital, I wasn't in there, since she was just resting and stuff...

Then I heard screams coming from inside, so I wanted to go in.

But I didn't.

It's kind of natural that she starts screaming and yelling, so until she calls me in, I just won't.

**Justin POV**

I was feeling like hell.

My little sister, the innocent girl she was, 12 years ago, now is having a baby before me!

Not, fair.

Anyway if you go in the hospital right now, you'll see Mason walking around really fast, Max following him...

Jay is sitting sleeping on a chair, Harper is playing games in her phone, and I'm sitting in between the girls waiting...

Besides Alex giving birth, my mind was somewhere else...

I can't believe I ditched Sarah like that...

What am I going to tell her...

**Jay Pov**

I was tired, if you looked at me...

I woke up, and I wanted to start screaming for, everything.

But my muscles started to numb up, and I froze in the chair, like that.

I just met my brother, and I knew him for 3 months, but I love him...

He has been so nice with Alex, and his family (Tony, practilly, and me) and friends.

It was adorable how everyone is minding his or her own bussiness, but Alex is the thinking of all of us.

Anyway, I was thinking after this, my biggest present to her would be smiling, maybe seeing how she feels right now =]...

**Max POV**

I was following Mason around, bumping into him.

But the best thing is that, he didn't seem mad at all.

He seemed so active, and worried.

Me, and Jay, where the only ones that weren't worried about Alex, because we knew that she was strong, just like before, and she will be ok.

Anyway when tension came in, it was when they announced that Alex was almost them.

Big, mistake.

**Alex POV**

It seems like, for several hours, days, months, it was painfully awful.

I was alone, in my head (of course), it was dark, and th only thing there were me, and the floor.

I felt like a broom eas beating me up from the inside.

Nobody seemed to notice, that I was inside that room, really unconfortable.

Somehow, I was happy that nobody was there, I was in pain, and only myself could hold me.

Sure, it was Mason's baby, but what I knew right now, is that, it was over...

3 hours of happiness, 3 months of carrying, and possibly forever to be caring...

**Dialogue**

*Alex was inside a room, sleeping and the nurse comes in*

Alex:*wakes up* hello?

Nurse:dont worry, its your nurse...

Alex:where am I?

Nurse:your in a hospital, you njust gave birth to a beautiful child, and your boyfriend, your best friend, and your big bro is in the room with it.

Alex:nurse?

Nurse:yeah?

Alex:boy or girl?

Nurse:see it yourself...

Alex:tell Mason, my boyfriend, to bring it here...

Nurse:*leaves*

Harper:*enters*hey!

Alex:omg Harper, what is it?

Harper:omg *hugs her* i thought you would die...

Alex:well*smiles*i didnt...

Harper:*smiles back*

Alex:so, where everyone?

Harper:Mason is its way here...Justin is looking around with a blank eexpression, um, and Jay and Max are cleaning themselves up from the boom...

Alex:im glad to hear there ok...-

Mason:*enters with a really cute baby*hey Alex

Alex:*stares at the child*hi...

Mason:*hands it over to Alex*its beautiful, isn't it...

Alex:omg, what cute little boy...

Harper:*stands by her side*what are you going to name him...

Alex:*stares blankly*ummm

Mason:what about Ben?

Alex:omg, that it...Ben...

Jay:*enters with a coffe mug*WHO WANTS COFFEE?

*scene cuts*

* * *

LOL that was awesome

Quick Poll:what will happen next?

New chapter everyday...


	21. Your still it

OK, Guys, just so you don't get shocked, I'll tell you from now that this is the LAST CHAPTER...  
Ahaha(user):you wrote that before you read the chapter, didn't you?(lol)  
Well here it is...

* * *

*everyones back at the household*

**Alex POV**

It was beautiful!

It didn't even matter, what else was going on around me...

I'm talking about my life!

But, yeah, the baby's cute too...

Anyway, about a week later, where Max has been taking the classes for me (since he's easy to fool, even tho he would do it), they released me from the hospital.

I was in the living room, alone, I was carrying Ben, quietly, it was a really cute scene in there...

Justin returned to DC, and told me that everything turned out ok with him, and a girl named Sarah...

Max was still sleepy, back in his room, where I stared at him when I passed by... His room was a mess, but him sleeping it was really peaceful.

Harper was downstairs, awake, at 10am, when I went downstairs to check on her, she was staring at our dollhouse, staring at our memories, at our childhood...

Jay was in the couch, sleeping, wearing something you would wear after school, with her bag on the coffee table and looking exhausted...

Mason came downstairs, got me behind, and I handed him the boy...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex and Mason**

Mason:hes beautiful, like you...

Alex:*blushes*thanks...

Mason:so, your tired?

Alex:no, im watching for Ben to get back to bed...

Mason:I can take it from here...

Alex:it's ok, I want to stay down here anyway...

Jay:*sits up*hey guys...

A and M:hey.

Jay:can I rest here, a little longer?

Alex:sure...

Jay:*lies back again*

Mason:so ho do you feel?

Alex:i feel*pauses* like im 28 instead of 18...

Mason:yeah, sorry about that...

Alex:no, dont be sorry, this is what i wanted all my life...

Mason:*stares*

Alex:i wanted to seem responsible, and I took care of another thing, so im kinda happy...

Mason:*hugs her, handing her Ben*

Alex:hes so cute, *leans over him* look, hes got your eyes, my mouth, your nose, my hair color, and apparently Justin's hair style...

Mason:how could you see that?

Alex:Justin's baby pictures are identical...

Mason:so what do we do know?

Alex:just ike you said..we wait, we hide, wiat again, then tell...

Mason:i love you *kisses her*

Alex:*kisses him back*

Jay:aawwww!

Mason:*to Jay*hey, go back to sleep, nothing to see here...

*they all smile*

*scene goes black*

**w/ Juliet and Luke**

Juliet:*goes in Luke's bedroom*

Luke:*is laying on his bed, shirt on, isnt resting* do you?

Juliet:what?

Luke:*sits up*do you really like me instead of Justin?

Juliet:of course i do*pauses, and sits besides him*I chose him first, because, I met him as romance, but I realized that theres danger, and, I dont want to risk anyone for us.

Luke:i dont know how to feel about that, i mean, i feel like you dont like me, you just dont like him...

Juliet:*kisses him*I. Love. You.

Luke:close enough*kisses her again*

*scene goes black again, like that*

5 years later...

**My POV**

Five years have gone by...

Alex and Mason's plan worked.

Alex and Mason moved into a house, in England.

Harper and Zeke have an apartment in New York.

Justin and Sarah marry, and have a house besides DC.

Max, and Nancy go together to the college where Justin went.

Jay is going to a college in Puerto Rico, where she was born.

Tony was traveling Europe, with his magic, looking for girls and stuff...

Ill tell you about the vampires later...

Ben is 5 years old...

Alex and Mason, Justin and Sarah, and Harper and Zeke, got all married.

Justin and Sarah had a 3 year old son, named Lucas...

Harper got's a girl on the way...

Zeke, Sarah and Nancy already know about magic...

Jay, maybe she started dating, but thats another story, in another site.

Ages?Alex, Mason, Harper= 23. Justin, Sarah, Zeke=25 and Jay, Max and Nancy=19.

There's a reunion in Malex and Ben's house.

Everyones there...

Authors out, peace! (|_|J|\|)

**Dialogue**

**w/ Everyone**

*Alex is in the kitchen counter, Mason on the other side, Justin is reading the newspaper in the couch, besides Sarah, who is fixing her nails, Nancy is sitting besides Max, in the counter, Harper is rubbing her stomach along with Zeke, and Jay is playing with her phone, walking around, the children are unseen*

Alex:*brings something to the counter here's lunch*

Max:*takes some food from it*

Mason:*hands her food*you forgot your lunch, so here it is...

Alex:thanks *kisses on cheek*

Justin: hey you found out about the meteor rain in Waverly place, it crashed the bell tower...

Alex:idk and i dont care, i dont read the news...

Jay:hey where are the babies?

*Ben enters the room, crawling, and Lucas in top, riding like a horse, Ben's hair is spiky and tall, and dark, Lucas hair is straight and a blondish brown, the rest doesn't matter*

Ben:ok, *sigh* where here!*drops*

Lucas:*still happy*weeeee!aye aye!weeeeee!

Sarah:oh Lucas *carries Lucas up*

Alex:*carries Ben up to stand him up*

Ben:*sigh*thanks...

*Ben's coolness is like Max's =o*

Sarah:it ok Lucas, you can ride him later *walks away*..

Ben:*sighs finally*

Mason:*pats on his back*take a break, son*hands plate to him*

Ben:*takes it*thanks dad...

Alex:yo, Jay!

Jay:*distracted*yeah?

Alex:can we go outside, to the yard?

Jay:sure...

*Alex goes to the yard, pulling Mason and following Jay.

Jay:whazup?

Alex:lets sit..

*they sit on the grass*

Alex:so I wanted to know if you could show Ben your old school... hes a wizard, he probably survive in the skies...

Jay:*lays down*only childs who fly are allowed in there...

Mason:so?

Alex:we can't bring him to Tribeca Prep, is too, not good anymore.

Mason:*looks at Jay*so, do you know any other school?

Jay:ill check the phone book*takes out phone nd starts walking away*

Mason:*Kisses Alex*

Alex:*kisses back and leans on his shoulder*

Mason:i love you...

Alex:i love you too, and i love that, all this time, I knew that

You are it...

**Epilogue**

Juliet:(still young)*running to the camera*follow me!

Luke:(still young)*running behind her*don't worry? ill always be besides you!*holds hand*

Sheen:(from planet sheen)the end!(hmmp)

* * *

AWWW!  
Come on guys, this is a new surprise:

Ill add other chapter, for answering any questions you have...ill post this 'chapter' in Saturday.., you got till Friday to ask any thing, k?

I'M GOING TO DO ANOTHER SERIES!

not a sequel, but is also rated M and the same main characters...just different story lines...

Look up the rating, it will be called 'When the world ends...'

Ill take a break(for me), and in Sunday i will post the first episode k?

Cheerios! Cheerios!


	22. QUESTIONS?

HEY GUYS..

I NEVER GOT ANY QUESTIONS SO, THIS CHAPTER IS USELESS...

ANYWAY, DONT FORGET TO READ MY NEW STORY!

PREMERING TOMORROW!

AGAIN:

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD ENDS

RATED: M (JUST IN CASE)

MAIN CHARACTERS: THE SAME

GENRES:ADVENTURE AND MYSTERY

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


End file.
